Congelaré el tiempo para ti (CANCELADO)
by 4G0TT3NM4N
Summary: Jack y Tooth después de tanto años, ambos confiesan sus sentimientos, pero no siempre termina como uno quiere, Pitch les arrebatará lo más preciado para ellos, una nueva vida cambiará el futuro de todos, Al final todo estará bien. Pasen y lean esta historia. HISTORIA CANCELADA POR DIVERSOS MOTIVOS, EXPLICACIÓN EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS.
1. CONGELARÉ EL TIEMPO PARA TI

**CONGELARÉ EL TIEMPO PARA ****TI**

* * *

><p>Era navidad, la nieve y olor a chocolate caliente se sentía a kilómetros, y el momento en que Santa Claus tiene que trabajar entregando regalos a todos los niños que se portaron bien, pero una pareja ya tenían su regalo de navidad que era estar el uno al otro toda la existencia, la pareja sentada en el balcón del castillo de Norte mirando como Santa se alejaba volando con su trineo y desapareciendo por un portal. Ambos estaban abrazados, aunque a ella no le gustaba para nada el frío del invierno, el joven que estaba junto a ella compartiendo su calor hizo que el frío se vuelva más placentero, ambos se miraron a los ojos, los ojos azules les joven batallaban para penetrar esas hermosas gemas violeta, pero era imposible ambos emitían el mismo poder de sentimiento que tenían el uno al otro, ambos sonrieron, se dieron un largo beso y el deseo de que ese momento durara para siempre.<p>

-Jack, te amo- dijo delicadamente Toothiana con una sonrisa apoyada en el hombro de del joven albino.

-Yo también te amo, Toothiana con todo mi ser- dijo el joven tomando la delicada mano de la guardiana de las memorias -nunca te dejaré sola.

-Oh, Jack- dijo la guardiana casi como un suspiro -siempre estaré contigo.

No había par de amantes más dichosos que ellos, aunque la reina de las hadas trabajaba todos los días recolectando los dientes eso no impedía darse el tiempo para estar con Jack, para charlar sobre muchos temas variados, ir a pasear volando aunque sea por un rato era suficiente para que Tooth estuviese feliz, a veces cuando la reina trabajaba era sorprendida por Jack que usaba su gélida magia para erizar el plumaje de la hada, a ella no le gustaba pero él lo disfrutaba, se reía en el suelo a más no poder, no importa cuando siglos pasen, él seguirá siendo un niño y eso a la reina Toothiana le gustaba, todos los guardianes sabían de su relación ya que fue Jack quien les dijo que salía con Toothiana, Norte como padre de todos les deseó lo mejor, Sandman solo alzó los pulgares y una amplia sonrisa, el conejo de pascua le hacía bromas constantes a Jack sobre quién llevaba los pantalones, etc. Pero alguien en los rincones más oscuros de la tierra enterado de la noticia de la relación de los jóvenes no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar con todas sus fuerzas e idear un plan para separarlos para siempre, haría sufrir a Jack por toda la eternidad si así lo quisiese y lo quería, una sonrisa psicópata se formó en su pálido rostro producto de sus macabros pensamientos.

-Espero que estés listo Jack, para el sufrimiento que te tengo preparado- dijo Pitch Black riendo al final como un demente.

Pasaron los meses y la pareja seguía tan unida como siempre, Toothiana comenzaba a pensar en una familia, una con su amado Jack, ella sonreía imaginando ser madre, una gran madre con su pequeño en brazos y Jack abrazándola amorosamente protegiéndolos de todo, curiosamente eso la hizo recordar esos momentos íntimos que tuvo con el joven albino, recuerdos que dejó su rostro ruborizado , ella se encontraba en su castillo con todas sus hadas que entregaban y distribuían los dientes en un sistema muy complejo que solo estos seres alados conocían.

Era invierno por la noche cuando Toothiana decidió salir de su castillo para encontrarse con su amado en un de los lugares que solo ellos dos frecuentaban, una sensación extraña mientras volaba hacia su destino hizo que se preocupara, por un momento creyó que era Jack, cuanto hubiera querido que fuese su amado Jack que le estuviese haciendo una pesada broma, por que en el momento en que la reina de las hadas decidió voltear a ver el origen de esa sensación como si la estuviesen observando y persiguiendo, no pudo moverse al ver a Pitch Black lanzando una flecha negra hacia ella, hacia su corazón, Toothiana sintió como un frío muy diferente al que tenía Jack entraba por su cuerpo, atravesando el corazón hasta salir por el otro extraño, ella intentó ver que tan grave era la herida pero no había marcas ni sangre, eso la alivió un poco pero a preocupación al sentir como su corazón poco a poco dejaba de latir, ignorando al coco que estaba parado observando su rostro de dolor se fue volando para buscar ayuda, era una carrera contra el tiempo, tiempo que no iba esperarla, ella llegó al polo norte a duras penas golpeando el suelo con su frágil cuerpo rendida ante el dolor y el cansancio al volar con un corazón que estaba muriendo, los guardianes desconcertados se acercaron y más aún Jack Frost que apartó a todos, abrazó a su amada e intentó consolarla, al contacto con el joven ella se sintió más cálida, Jack notó en sus ojos violeta unas manchas color morado oscuro y en el pecho de su amada arena negra y un liquido negro-morado que manchaban sus hermoso plumaje, ella estaba cansada y adolorida, la llevaron con delicadeza a una gran habitación para saber que le pasaba e intentar curarla.

-Cof, cof, me dirigía a encontrarme con Jack, cof, pero me atacaron en el trayecto- dijo Toothiana débil agarrando la mano del joven Frost -me duele mi corazón, amor.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, te lo prometo- dijo Jack preocupado aferrándose a la suave mano de su amada -Buscaré a Pitch, haré que deshaga el hechizo.

-No lo hagas, estoy bien solo un poco cansada, es todo- dijo suavemente Toothiana para tranquilizar a su amado -No quiero que cometas alguna tontería por una pequeñez- Tooth intentaba calmarlo, ella sabía que se estaba muriendo, lo sabía su corazón le decía que no aguantará mucho tiempo.

-Amigos, no se que hacer- dijo desesperado a sus amigos inmortales -por favor-.

Sus amigos inmediatamente la curaron, usando magia y la arena de Sandman la estabilizaron y en unos cuanto días se recuperó, en el polo se podía ver un hermoso atardecer ambos jóvenes amantes se encontraban en un balcón del castillo de Santa, ella estaba en una silla de ruedas de madera con adornos navideños, siendo transportada por Jack Frost. aquel que nunca la dejaría.

-Tooth, mira este hermoso atardecer- dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-Si, es muy linda pero seguirá siendo la misma por meses- dijo la joven hada un poco desanimada por su condición actual -al final será aburrido.

-no querida, este atardecer aunque dure todo el año seguirá siendo único- dijo el guardián de la diversión con una voz amorosa -y no importa si lo vieses día y noche, seguirá siendo tan hermosa, como tú mi Toothiana.

Ante estas palabras ambos compartieron un beso tan apasionado que ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, al final solo se encontraron dos amantes en una habitación obscura iluminado únicamente por sus ojos llenos de deseo y pasión que ambos jóvenes sentían por el otro, una mezcla entre azul y violeta, acompasados por suaves movimientos rítmicos variables, por momentos violentos y rudos, en otros suaves y delicados seguidos por los dulces sonidos del cortejo de esta amorosa pareja, y así estuvieron juntos por toda la noche, solo ellos sin nadie más que los interrumpa, solo ellos y nadie más que los separe.

Poco a poco sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sin que nadie supiera lo que en verdad le estaba pasando la reina de las hadas siguió su vida como si nada hubiese pasado, ocultando un mortal secreto, lo que ella no quería decir es que se estaba muriendo, su corazón poco a poco se debilitaba, no quería alarmar a Jack y solo se dedicó a vivir al máximo con él, ella les dijo a sus fieles trabajadoras que tomaría unas vacaciones y que dejaría a Baby Tooth a cargo, todas aceptaron ya que ella en verdad se lo merecía, ya que el guardián de la diversión no tenía un trabajo como Santa o el de ella, ambos decidieron desaparecer por petición de su amada que anhelaba tener unas vacaciones con la persona que más amaba.

-Jack quiero ir contigo a visitar todos los lugares del mundo- decía la reina de las hadas con una sonrisa de ilusión que Jack simplemente no podía resistir.

-Lo que tú digas mi hermosa hada- dijo el joven guardián con una sonrisa, el sabía que su amada conocía todos los rincones del mundo pero por trabajo no como turista, así que decidió tener junto a ella las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas -a donde tú quieras, siempre estaré contigo-.

Y así fue, ambos visitaron todos los rincones de este hermoso planeta, tomándose fotos de ellos mismos mientras viajaban y de los exóticos paisajes que la naturaleza ofrecía, pasaron los meses y ellos seguían viajando disfrutando todo lo que podían del amor que ambos tenían haca el otro, pero la felicidad y la diversión terminaron cuando en un paseo nocturno por París a Toothiana le da un paro cardíaco, cayendo al suelo pero antes de que tocara el solido asfalto, Jack la salva, sujetándola y abrazándola notando un liquido morado que emana de uno de los costados de los delicados labios de la joven hada y sus ojos que se tornaron de un morado obscuro, desconcertando y asustando el joven Jack estaba en shock al ver que su amada y recientemente prometida estaba en trance, su cuerpo estaba apoyado en los brazos del joven, ella estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y un rostro que reflejaba mucho dolor, al momento sus ojos volvieron a ser violeta y Toothiana reacciono débil, acarició el frío rostro de su prometido y con una sonrisa le explicó todo.

-Jack, siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes- dijo Toothiana con una dulce voz que lo llenaba de paz -yo me estoy muriendo, lo supe desde que Pitch me atacó- dijo con serenidad para después hablar con esfuerzo ya que estaba a punto de llorar -no quería preocuparte cielo, no quería que te alejaras de mi lado para buscar venganza, snif, quiero pasar mis últimos días contigo, ya no me queda mucho.

-No Tooth- dijo el joven con sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que contenía -no me dejes, eh estado solo por muchos siglos y tú lo eres todo para mí, no te vayas mi hermosa hada, no me sueltes cuando estamos volando por el cielo- dijo Jack llorando -no, no te vallas, te necesito.

-Oh Jack, no sabes lo mucho que me duele saber todo este tiempo que ya no te tendré a mi lado- dijo la reina de las hadas cada vez más pálida -¡Y MÁS AÚN CUANDO ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO YACK! ¡TENGO MIEDO! abrázame- dijo Toothiana llorando con el dolor más grande que solo una madre que va a perder a su hijo, su vida y a su amado para siempre lo entendería.

-No, no me puedes decir eso, mi hijo con la mujer que más amo, no- dijo con mucho dolor al saber que no perderá a su mujer sino a su hijo que él mismo no sabía que tendría -no, no quiero perderlos, desearía congelar el tiempo- dijo llorando pero al darse cuenta lo que había dicho le pareció una gran idea y no la desperdiciará -voy a congelar el tiempo, por nosotros- dijo secándose las lágrimas abrazando a su mujer y acariciando su vientre, un ultimo beso lleno de amor para darle a Jack Frost la fuerza para lograr tal proeza.

Jack cargando al estilo novia a su prometida, la llevó a una casa alejada de la ciudad parisina, la envolvió con las frazadas, parecía que durmiese plácidamente, un beso en la frente y una última lagrima que salía de su pálido rostro, como un delicado río que se llevaba la felicidad, la esperanza y los sueños de esa vida que pudo existir para la eternidad. Jack con su cayado se elevó entre los cielos, llamó a todos los vientos helados y con gran destreza se dispuso a congelar todo, con todas sus fuerzas la corteza terrestre empezó a enfriarse, la gente que vivía en todo el mundo no podía creerlo, estaban congelando la tierra, Jack consumía toda su energía para esta tarea imposible, agotado con la corteza terrestre congelada y la tierra que poco a poco se detenía, Jack estaba nublado no veía ni oía nada, si seguía así destruiría la tierra, pero él solo quería detener el tiempo para esta con ella para siempre, poco a poco Jack se desintegraba al usar todo su poder, convirtiendose si seguía con eso, parte del mismo invierno y desvanecer para siempre.

Tooth en su cama con sus corazón a punto de detenerse siente una extraña presencia, un ente obscuro que la miraba con unos aterradores ojos ámbar, ella no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse ni siquiera hablar, solo esperaba su muerte.

-Jajajaja- se rió Pitch Black como un psicópata -pero a quién tenemos aquí, la dulce Toothiana inhalando sus ultimas bocanadas de aire, pobre Jack está tan furioso, tan concentrado que no se da cuenta que matará a todos con su estúpido intento de revivirte- dijo con un rostro molesto -te daré una última oportunidad mi querida Toothiana, dejaré que vivas para que veas cómo el ser que más amas los mata a todos incluyéndote- dijo con una sonrisa demencial.

Con esas palabras Pitch Black le removió todo la sustancia obscura que se hallaba impregnado en su cuerpo, con esto Tooth despertó de golpe inhalando fuerte como si no hubiese respirado por horas, sudando frió recordando las palabras del coco que desapareció, se dirigió a buscar a Jack y decirle que se detenga, viendo a Jack en medio de la noche congelando todo, le gritó al joven albino que se detenga, él se encontraba hundido en la desesperación sin ninguna respuesta, uno se sus gritos con dolor que decían -POR FAVOR JACK, PARA, ME LASTIMAS- le llegó al oído del joven despertandolo de su trance pero era demasiado tarde, la tierra se estaba deteniendo, él ya no tenía energía, solo medio cuerpo y un brazo, cayó golpeándose contra la densa nieve, ambos se encontraron y se miraron con ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento mi querida hada, ya no puedo hacer nada más- dijo el joven albino agitado con voz cansada y delicada, con su único brazo acarició el suave rostro de su hada -en verdad, perdóname porque yo también me estoy muriendo, he consumido todo mi poder, ya no me queda nada, solo la esperanza de que nos volveremos a ver.

-No, no te vayas, si te vas me iré contigo- dijo llorando Toothiana abrazándolo en la gélida nieve que los rodeaba -De nada sirve vivir si no te tengo a mi lado-.

-Entonces que así sea- dijo feliz Pitch para después chascar los dedos y ver cómo Tooth se retorcía del dolor -tu oportunidad terminó mi querida Tooth, lo siento -dijo Pitch satisfecho desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Ambos al borde de la muerte se abrazaron por última vez, un cálido abrazo que les quitó todo el miedo que sentían, poco a poco ambos cerraron los ojos diciendo al unísono -Te amo- esas hermosas palabras que se desplazaron con el aire a todo el mundo, todo estaba quieto no se escuchaba nada, solo el tintineo de la escarcha golpeando delicadamente el rostro de los difuntos amantes.

Al morir Jack el clima volvió a la normalidad, dejando una gran nevada que duró meses, la ida de Tooth significó el cierre del castillo del hada de los dientes y todas las haditas desaparecían, volvían a ser luz y polvo de hada, pero Baby tooth no, ya que era la sucesora del hada de los dientes, solo que aún era pequeña, era una hada especial que ayudo a los guardianes a seguir adelante, recordando la memoria de los jóvenes amantes.

Los jóvenes se encontraban suspendidos en el cielo con trajes blancos, jack con una camiseta y pantalones blancos y Tooth con su hermoso plumaje color tornasol pero con toques blancos y entre ellos dos una niña de pelo corto y blanco con plumas en sus codos, parte de sus brazos y unas alas de mariposa de color blanco también que brillaban con la luz del sol, estaban sonriendo, observando a sus amigos y conocidos para asegurarse de que ellos estaban bien.

Los meses pasaron y Norte decidió cerrar su fábrica, terminar con la tradición milenaria ya que ahora, nadie esperaba por los regalos de Norte, sino de sus respectivos padres, también el conejo de pascua se retiró, ya nadie buscaba los huevos multicolor de chocolate escondidos por los alrededores, Sandman era el único que seguía trabajando dando sueños a los niños y lo seguirá haciendo hasta la eternidad al igual que Pitch con las pesadillas.

Santa ahora vive en un pequeño hogar en Rusia viviendo de una pensión que lo mantenía estable todos los días y el conejo que se fue a Australia para vivir una vida como quería hacerlo todos estos años, baby tooth deambuló por la tierra conociendo los lugares que nunca pudo ir, mientras su cuerpo maduraba con los días.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos este es mi segunda historia, se que es algo triste pero así es como quería presentarlo, quisiera decirles que si hay algún error ya saben dejen sus comentarios.<strong>

**REEDITADO **

DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS PERO QUERÍA TENERLO LISTO

**LO EH CAMBIADO PARA TENER LA POSIBILIDAD DE UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, CLARO SI USTEDES LO DESEAN, ADEMAS DE CORREGIR ALGUNOS ERRORES.**

**SI SE HAN DADO CUENTA, EH QUITADO EL EPÍLOGO, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE...**

**Gracias Guest por apoyar la historia, aunque ese creo no me convence, no importa publicaré el siguiente cap pronto.**

**PARA LOS QUE LES GUSTÓ ME GUSTARÍA QUE COMENTARAN Y ME APOYARAN PORFA, ME INSPIRAN PARA PUBLICAR MÁS HISTORIAS.**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos.**


	2. La guardiana de la esperanza

**La guardiana de la esperanza**

* * *

><p>Desde los cielos la pareja observaba a todos sus amigos, pero más que amigos era su familia, familia que se preocupó por ellos, los extrañaba y que ahora se habían separado para tomar rumbos distintos, esto entristeció a la pareja porque se sentían culpables, pero se dieron cuenta que ya era tiempo para descansar de todo el trabajo que los guardianes habían tenido todos estos siglos, solo les desearon suerte y un hasta pronto. Luego de ver que todo estaba bien, se dirigieron caminando por las extensas nubes a una hermosa pradera donde se podía observar una silueta sentada en lo alto de una pequeña colina esperando a la pareja, ellos caminaban tomados de la mano con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, al llegar se encontraron con una pequeña que les sonreía con sus blancos dientes, ella se levantó y avanzó hacia ellos con delicadeza para abrazarlos con todo el amor que ella tenía hacia sus padres, Jack y Tooth al abrazar a su pequeña sonrieron al ver sus hermosos ojos que tenían los colores de sus padres, una zafiro azul en el izquierdo y una gema violeta en el derecho, ella estaba feliz porque estaba con sus padres, no sabía que los tres estaban en la tierra de los cielos, sus padres no le dijeron nada para evitar el dolor innecesario, ya habían sufrido mucho cuando estaban en vida, no querían que se repitiera en muerte y alma.<p>

Los tres se sentaron en la cima de aquella pequeña colina para disfrutar de la compañía de sus seres amados, Jack se tumbó al fresco césped para ver las nubes que estaban encima de ellos, Toothiana se recostó en el pecho de su amado usando como almohada y la pequeña se recostó en el regazo de su madre con una tierna sonrisa, así estuvieron por horas, charlando de anécdotas pasadas, algunas historias y cuentos, temas que agradaban mucho a la pequeña niña que siempre agradecía estar con su familia, los tres disfrutaban vivir en los campos Elíseos, tierras celestiales destinados para aquellos espíritus que encontraron la felicidad, espíritus como esta familia.

Una noche mientras los tres dormían en el siempre verde césped despreocupados de todo, no sentían hambre pero aún así Toothiana cocinaba usando diversas especias que encontraba en los extensos jardines celestiales, no sentían el frío y aún así se abrazan por las noches para sentir que no estában solos, una familia inseparable, Jack y Tooth en sus sueños escucharon a Manny, el hombre de la luna que les hablaba de una oportunidad para ellos y para su hija, una oportunidad para volver a vivir, un milagro para su hija.

[En los sueños de Jack y Tooth]

-Escuchen esta noticia, mis guardianes- dijo Manny con una voz profunda que resonaba en el espacio -los altísimos les ha bendecido con una oportunidad.

-¿Y de qué oportunidad me habla?- dijo Jack un poco confundido.

-La oportunidad para que su hija viva en la tierra- dijo Manny notando cómo los padres se sorprendieron -volverá como una mortal, vivirá con los humanos y con esto se preparará para ser una guardiana-.

-Mi hija, mi pequeña, volverá a la tierra- dijo un poco desconcertada la madre -pero, y nosotros, estaremos con ella, cierto- dijo dudosa de saber la respuesta y abrazando a su amado ignorando la parte de "guardiana".

-Lo siento, ustedes no estarán con ella- dijo Manny triste -Solo podrán observarla y hablarle en sus sueños-.

-NO, NO DEJARÉ A MI HIJA SOLA, NUNCA LA DEJARÉ SOLA- gritó Jack sin importar con quién hablaba -si nosotros no estamos con ella, ¿QUIÉN LA CUIDARÁ?, TÚ, EL RETIRADO SANTA, EL EX-CANGURO, SANDMAN, ¡PITCH!- gritó fuerte Jack al final, nunca ah estado tan molesto desde que Pitch atacó a su mujer.

-Cálmate querido, Manny todavía no nos cuenta todo, ¿verdad?- dijo Toothiana preocupada, tomó del brazo por su amado y mirando a la luna que se encontraba frente a ellos, ella con ojos llorosos por su hija -¿verdad?-.

-Ustedes como almas puras podrán estar con ella en sus sueños- dijo el gran cuerpo celeste -La posibilidad para que ustedes estén en la Tierra depende de los altísimos-.

Ambos estaban pensativos, Jack estaba molesto porque no podía ir con su hija, era mejor para todos que no vaya pero él quería que ella tuviera una vida, literalmente, miró a su esposa preocupado y una pregunta se formó en su mente.

-Dime Manny, si nosotros no estaremos con ella, ¿quién lo hará?, quién cuidará de mi hija, quién protegerá a mi único ángel, dime por favor- dijo Jack preocupado, casi suplicando por una respuesta que lo tranquilice.

-Una familia mortal, una familia se un solo integrante, un joven que necesita la esperanza de seguir adelante, sus padres murieron en un incendio que consumió su hogar, el sobrevivió por gracia del destino, él ahora tiene un trabajo estable y vive como toda persona, pero sé que necesita ayuda- dijo Manny estoico ante las miradas de los dos padres preocupados -yo ya hablé con él en sus sueños, tiene un buen corazón pero ese corazón se corromperá si sigue solo-.

En ese momento Jack y Tooth se molestaron, no iban a permitir que su niña viva con un desconocido y que ellos no puedan hacer casi nada al respecto, pero un chillido en lo profundo del sueño compartido preocupó a todos los presentes, la luz de la luna se apagaba, el fondo se teñía rojo y se escuchaban gritos de dolor, carne desgarrada y huesos rompiéndose, Tooth estaba asustada tomando el brazo de su esposo, Jack estaba serio porque era solo un sueño que se volvió pesadilla y él ya había tenido muchas relacionado a su soledad, pero un grito hizo que ambos se estremecieron, los ojos de ambos estaban abiertos como platos, como si hubieran oído lo más aterrador que sus almas pudieran sentir, el grito de su niña, los alaridos de dolor de su pequeña, no lo soportaron gritaron y con eso despertaron sentándose bruscamente sudando frío mirando a todos lados buscando a su pequeña, cuando notaron que estaba despierta frotándose el ojo violeta por la repentina sacudida que le costó el sueño, los padres sonrieron y abrazaron a su hija como si no la hubieran visto en décadas, ella con un puchero inflando sus rosadas mejillas, incómoda ante tal extremo afecto, le faltaba el aire por el abrazo de sus padres con su delicada voz -Aire- ambos la soltaron sonriendo disculpándose con ella, ella con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados demostró que no importaba, siempre los seguirá amando.

Pasaron los meses y la pareja no dejó que la niña vaya a la tierra sola, aprovechando al máximo todo el tiempo que tienen con su hija, todo era paz, tranquilidad y diversión, los tres estaban jugando en el suave césped volando, saltando y corriendo, pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, una bola de fuego negro cruzó por los aires asustando a la niña que corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos abrazando a sus padres con miedo ese extraño objeto volador, ellos la abrazaron y Jack la cargó en brazos y mirando a Toothiana con ojos de extrema preocupación, escucharon ruidos metálicos, armaduras blancas aladas avanzando ordenadamente con sus afiladas alabardas al campo de batalla, una guerra se había desatado y la joven pareja estaba en medio, más bolas de fuego negro surcaban los cielos estallando a lo lejos cerca del castillo de los ángeles, Jack con su hija en brazos y Toothiana corrían asustados buscando refugio, intentaron entrar en el castillo asediado pero unos proyectiles negros envueltos en llamas violeta impactaron contra la gran puerta del castillo destruyéndola, arrasando a todo guerrero alado que ahí se encontraba, la pareja con la niña que lloraba por tal aterradora escena, no sabían que hacer el cielo estaba teñido de rojo y violeta, las estrellas eran de color naranja y el césped y toda la vida que ahí había terminaba pudriéndose, estaban perdidos porque desde la tierra salían demonio de color carmesí sedientos de sangre desplegando sus enormes alas demoníacas color negro desgarradas, los tres se abrazaban con lágrimas en los ojos, Jack no podía aguantar el dolor de perder nuevamente a su amada y a su hija, estaba destrozado, sin ganas de vivir pero seguía abrazando a su esposa y a su niña diciendo con la poca fuerza que tenía en su voz -todo va a estar bien- y todo se volvió negro.

La luna con su poder astral repelía y desintegraba a cada demonio que se le enfrentaba, quería salvar a la pareja de guardianes, pero de la nada un ser con armadura negra y espada de fuego azul volando con sus enormes alas de ángel negro se posicionó frente a la poderosa luna, el ser apuntó con su espada al cuerpo astral y una bola de fuego azul impactó contra el cuerpo celeste calcinando y volviéndolo negro, la luna con sus últimas fuerzas entró en los pensamientos de los guardianes y les dijo que saltaran por el portal hacia la tierra, que este lugar está perdido, que el reino de los cielos y de los demonios está en una guerra que podría acabar con todos, los padres de la niña se miraron y se dieron un beso apasionado, el último tal vez, miraron a la niña con lágrimas en los ojos y con esas miradas ella entendió lo que pasaba y lo que tenía que hacer.

-Hija mía, tú madre y yo siempre quisimos que tuvieras una vida, un hogar y un futuro, que pudieras conocer amigos, que te pudieras enamorar y algún día entregarte a la persona que compartirá contigo el resto se sus vidas, pero no lo tendrás si te quedas aquí- Jack abrazó a su hija apunto de llorar -ahora, te daremos el regalo de un nuevo mañana, un hogar donde podrás crecer y donde puedas vivir, nosotros estaremos contigo en tu corazón, te podremos ver en tus sueños, siempre estaremos contigo-.

-Mi pequeña, te estaremos protegiendo siempre, no importa cómo pero lo haremos porque tú eres nuestro pequeño ángel- dijo una madre muy triste porque era una despedida, una despedida que nunca pensó tener -cuídate mi vida, te amamos- abrazó a su pequeña y un beso húmedo en la frente debido a las lagrimas, pero si su pequeña estaría a salvo no importaba si no volviera a estar con ella físicamente.

-Mamá, papá... son los mejores padres que pude tener jamás- con eso dio un gran abrazo a sus padres y una sonrisa llena de inocencia, pureza y esperanza.

La niña corrió hacia el portal horizontal que la luna a duras penas mantenía, al pasar el portal este desapareció dejando a la niña sola en el espacio, como una estrella fugaz fue cayendo a la tierra, su blanco cabello se consumía para volverse castaño oscuro, sus alas se desintegraban a medida que se acercaba más al planeta azul, su cuerpo empezaba a envejecer por primera vez, las estrellas testigos de lo que estaba pasando con la pequeña iluminaban el cielo nocturno para que no se sintiera sola. Ella estaba asustada, nunca había sentido aquella transformación que estaba sufriendo, nunca sintió ese calor que la sofocaba pero no la lastimaba por alguna razón, la estrella fugaz se acercaba cada vez más a la tierra y la NASA, encargados de los fenómenos meteorológicos se sorprendieron al notar en sus radares un objeto no identificado acercándose peligrosamente a la tierra, iniciaron una investigación más a fondo y el envío de personal del gobierno para saber si no se trataba de un ataque terrorista o un encuentro extraterrestre, mientras agentes secretos iniciaban sus operativos el cuerpo desconocido ya había alcanzado la estratosfera terrestre, ella por la extensa caída cerró los ojos para no ver ni sentir el golpe con lo que parecía ser un extenso lago, pero no fue así ya que al estar pocos metros del lago un aura salio de su cuerpo en forma de luz para desplegar por última vez sus hermosas alas de mariposa blanca aterrizando suavemente en la superficie del lago, sus delicado cuerpo no se adentraba en el frío liquido por el fino hielo que se formaba a sus pies, ella estaba sobre el lago, de pie sobre una pequeña plataforma de hielo, tenía una túnica blanca y alas del mismo color, se veía como una señorita de diecisiete años, de cuerpo esbelto, piel pálida y cabello corto y castaño.

Un joven sentado en el borde del lago estaba observando la luz reflejada en el agua, pensando en su vida, su destino y la desgracia de encontrarse solo por su familia recientemente fallecida, en el momento que se recostó en el césped que rodeaba al lago, vio como una estrella caía hacia él, creyó que era una ilusión, tenía sueño y tal vez estaba viendo cosas pero no era así porque esa estrella mientra caía tomaba otra forma más pequeña, cuando notó que no era una estrella por su tamaño, la extraña figura desaceleró rápidamente y cayó delicadamente el el agua cristalina, mostrando sus alas de mariposa, ojos de dos colores azul y violeta, él quedó maravillado por tal escena, una extraña escena que él no entendía, parecía un sueño porque la alada joven se acercaba a él formando una delgada capa de hielo a sus pies mientras caminaba, pero acabó cuando aquella femenina figura cerró sus ojos disipando lentamente sus alas y caer poco a poco en el agua, el joven por instinto se lanzó al lago para rescatarla, aunque ambos estaban cerca de la orilla, él avanzó con todas sus fuerzas y fue hacia ella, la alcanzó y la sostuvo con ambos brazos antes de que cayera, al tenerla en brazos notó su temperatura que se encontraba por debajo de lo normal y al nadar para sacarla de ahí no se dio cuenta que la mano de la extraña señorita esta sumergida en el agua formando hielo conforme salían del lago, él joven al sacarla del agua la recostó suavemente en el césped y no pudo evitar ver su hermoso rostro pálido, parecía un ángel que cayó del cielo, conforme pasaban los minutos ella aún no despertaba preocupando aún más al joven quién empezó a medir sus signos vitales, abrió grandes los ojos al notar el bajo pulso del corazón de la chica y su baja temperatura, sin pensar dos veces decidió llevarla a su casa para poderla cuidar mientras descubría quién era ella.

Todo se veía oscuro, poco a poco la luz iluminaba su rostro, ella se había dormido dos días seguidos, pero ella no lo sabía y en ese tiempo el joven dedicaba su tiempo para saber quién era aquella chica que se encontraba durmiendo en su casa y por qué cayó a la tierra como si fuera una estrella fugaz, no sabía que hacer ante esta extraña situación y saber cómo reaccionaría si se enterase que fue llevada a la casa de un extraño en contra de su voluntad mientras estaba desmallada, no era un contexto agradable pero él sabía que necesitaba ayuda y él se lo daría.

Ella al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en un lugar desconocido se asustó mucho, puesto que aún cuando se haya transformado en una chica de diecisiete años, ella aún era una dulce niña, el joven no se encontraba en casa, estaba sola con unas ropas de color blanco que ella desconocía, se levanto y caminó por todo el raro establecimiento viendo algunos cuadros, extrañas piezas de madera y otros muebles que ella no sabía que existían, pensando tristemente donde estaban sus padres y por qué la dejaron sola, con ese pensamiento se devolvió al lugar donde despertó para volver a conciliar el sueño. Él joven llegó a casa después de tres horas, tenía múltiples bolsas con objetos que había comprado para la nueva visita, el entró a su cuarto abriendo suavemente la puerta y ver ese angelical rostro que lo había cautivado, ella notó su mirada y se despertó violentamente retrocediendo frente al joven y buscar con la mirada por todos lados un refugio o una salida, el joven no sabía que hacer y como última medida suspiro por cómo se iba a tornar las cosas de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>REEDITADO LOS PEQUEÑOS ERRORES AL FINAL<strong>

**Hola a todos disculpen la extrema demora, trabajos finales, ultimas practicas y los exámenes finales que se acercan, no me han dado el tiempo para seguir publicando pero como dije aquí esta el cap, son casi 2,600 palabras, yo solo trabajo con un promedio de 1,000 palabras.**

**GRACIAS POR ESPERAR, CUALQUIER ERROR NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVA.**

**TAMBIÉN SE ACEPTAN PM´S QUE GUSTOSO LOS LEERÉ.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	3. Jackeline Frost

**Jackeline Frost**

* * *

><p>Estaba asustada, no entendía que era los que pasaba, un ser extraño estaba frente a ella con una mirada confusa, no sabía si la iba a atacar o si era amigable, observándolo mejor notó lo que antes tenía en brazos, que se le cayeron por el susto que tuvieron, un delicioso aroma acercó a las fosas nasales de la chica abriéndole los ojos que tenían forma de estrella, él se dio cuenta cómo miraba las bolsas repletas de comida e intuyó que tenía hambre, se acercó a las bolsas y sacó un sándwich envuelto en plástico y se lo acercó a la chica que inclinaba la cabeza confusa ante aquel extraño objeto, él sonrió, abrió el envoltorio y se lo entregó, ella lo tomó con sus delicadas manos y olfateando pudo sentir nuevamente ese delicioso aroma, instintivamente se metió medio sándwich a la boca, ella tenía hambre y mucha, el joven sonrió al ver la cara de la chica de pelo castaño que estaba llena de migajas y las mejillas infladas por el gran pedazo de comida que se metió a la boca, ella confundida por la mirada del joven siguió devorando el sándwich con emoción que con tres mordiscos se lo terminó dejándola con ganas de más de ese alimento, el joven vio como ella tenía los ojos húmedos y poco a poco el ambiente bajaba la temperatura, estaba nervioso ya que solo tenía el sándwich y lo demás eran ingredientes para preparar la cena.<p>

-Espera por favor no llores- dijo el joven intentando calmar a la joven muchacha -haré más comida pero tienes que esperar, ¿puedes?-.

La joven se frotó los ojos y con los ojos cerrados sonrió y asintió volviendo normal la temperatura de la casa, después de esperar hasta que la cena esté lista cosa que no lo tomó bien la joven ya que se retorcía en el suelo con los aromas que nunca había sentido amplificando su hambre, sensación que tampoco había tenido nunca ya que ella era un espíritu del cielo, el solo sonreía al ver a la chica como se comportaba, parecía una niña y mientras terminaba de preparar todo se le vino a la mente el cómo la había conocido, era extraño parecía un sueño pero ella estaba allí, era la prueba que no era solo un sueño, recordó cómo cayó del cielo y se posó delicadamente en la superficie del agua formando una finísima capa de hielo, una alarma lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la alarma de que ya se está listo la cena.

Después de cenar, ella se mostró muy agradecida, aún tenía puesta una túnica blanca delgada y corta, y verla subir las escaleras se vió en la obligación de comprarle ropa para ella, él quería ir solo y comprar varios trajes para ella pero si la dejaba sola podría terminar en desastre, así que decidió llevarla a comprar algunas ropas con el dinero que ganaba del trabajo.

Pasadas las horas ambos habían llegado a casa, la joven de pelo castaño oscuro llevaba puesta una chaqueta azul con estampados de copos de nieve, unos pantalones cortos color marrón y unas sandalias rojas, el joven tenía muchas bolsas con ropas y cosas variadas para ella, sabía que tenía que prepararle un cuarto para que viviera ahí el tiempo que necesite recordando su sueño con el hombre de la luna, mientras colocaba todas las cosas en la mesa del comedor intentó llamar a la joven pero no recordaba su nombre, tal vez porque nunca se lo ha dicho y en ese momento ella apareció para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho.

-Disculpa, me olvidé agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi- dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-No, descuida fue un placer- dijo el joven -disculpa, me podrías decir tu nombre-.

-Ah, mi nombre es Jackeline, Jackeline Frost- dijo sonriendo -mucho gusto- dijo alegre alzando su brazo para un saludo porque nunca se habían presentado.

-Ivan, es gusto el mío- dijo tomando la mano de la joven y posando un beso sobre el sonrojado a la joven.

Ambos se acomodaron en la casa, ella tuvo su cuarto con todas sus cosas, estaba alegre porque tenía a alguien con quién contar, ademas no se sentía sola, casi sentía que tenía una familia ya que ella veía al joven como un hermano mayor, le agradaba vivir ahí porque podía comer deliciosos platillos que antes nunca había probado, ver el extraño aparato llamado televisor mostrando variadas imágenes que se movían como si tuvieran vida, parecía magia, saltaba por toda la casa o hacia cualquier cosa hasta que legara su hermano de trabajar, ella a veces le decía hermano a Ivan, a él le gustaba porque le recordaba su familia, le recordaba a su pequeña hermana menor,recordaba todos esos momentos que pasaron antes del fatídico día. Jackeline observaba como el joven miraba al vacío con rostro nostálgico, ella acercó su mano hacia su rostro y sacudirla para que reaccionara, pero nada, bastó un beso en su mejilla para que el joven escapara de ese trance y mirarla frotando su mejilla, ahora ella era su familia y la protegería con su propia vida.

* * *

><p>En el reino de los cielos la guerra continuaba, ángeles y demonios batallaban ferozmente, soldados alados chocaban espadas y lanzas contra sus enemigos, bolas de fuego negro surcaban los cielos teñidos de sangre, el castillo de los ángeles estaba siendo fuertemente asediado, los ángeles intentaban por todos los medios repeler el ataque de los demonios, era todo un caos y los esposos estaban en medio corriendo por su espiritual vida, buscando un refugio donde puedan estar a salvo, no sabían a donde ir, no había un lugar donde esconderse, una bola de fuego negro se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, Jack sin pensarlo puso su cuerpo para proteger a su esposa, en eso un domo de hielo denso los cubrió recibiendo el impacto del proyectil. Ambos aún abrazados con los ojos cerrados sintieron como el ambiente se volvía más frío, creyeron que de verdad estaban muertos, abrieron los ojos, se separaron y notaron el domo de hielo que Jack hizo involuntariamente, ellos desde que estaban en el reino de los cielos no podían hacer sus poderes, sobre todo Jack que no podía crear hielo sin su cayado, estaban sorprendidos, ambos sonrieron pero duró poco ya que una lanza impactó perforando el domo, Jack reforzó más el escudo y más lanzas lo perforaban, Jack se enojó porque el domo no podría aguantar tanto castigo; así que, uso el domo como la defensa de un erizo disparando por toda el área proyectiles de hielo sólido perforando y desintegrando a todos los demonios cercanos, ambos no tuvieron más remedio que irse pero se quedaron inmóviles porque un terremoto los hizo caer al suelo marchito, la nube donde todos estaban se estaba inclinando, el castillo despedía mucho humo, la tierra que alguna vez sirvió de cobijo y paz para todos sus residentes ahora se estaba cayendo, desintegrándose poco a poco.<p>

Jack y Toothiana estaban asustados, de verdad iban a morir y lo que más les dolía era que nunca más volverían a ver a su hija, ellos en el suelo miraban como los demonios volaban alzando sus armas en señal de victoria, los ángeles guerreros yacían muertos, los pocos civiles que quedaban lloraban mientras se acercaban su hora, niños y madres angustiadas abrazaban a sus pequeños diciéndoles que "todo estará bien" pero era mentira, todos iban a perecer, mientras todos lloraban porque ya iban a morir, Dios se alzó sobre todos lanzando su poderosa luz sobre sus enemigos destruyendo las alas de los demonios y devolviéndolos al infierno, con su poder reconstruyó su castillo y devolvió a la normalidad sus tierras, alegrando a los ángeles que resucitaron gracias a la luz divina de su señor pero la guerra aún seguía y tal vez duraría para siempre; así que, Jack tomó una decisión para el bien de ambos, esta no era su guerra y no querían que lo fuera.

-Tooth, mi hermosa hada, nos vamos de aquí- dijo Jack con voz preocupada -aquí solo hay caos-.

-Está bien, a donde tú vayas yo iré- dijo la hada con una sonrisa.

Jack junto a su esposa corrieron hasta los límites de la tierra de los cielos esquivando ataques, usando el hielo de Jack para bloquear los proyectiles de magia oscura, seguían avanzando hasta que lo divisaron, Jack tomó a su esposa entre sus brazos y saltó hacia el vacío en busca de la paz. Toothiana observaba como su amado ponía un rostro de dolor, observó bien y notó que se estaba desintegrando, ella le intentó hablar pero el vacío silenciaba su preocupada voz, Jack miró a su esposa y sonrió, no le importaba sentir dolor siempre y cuando no lo sintieran las personas que ama, cada vez se acercaban más y más hacia la tierra y al entrar a la atmósfera el cuerpo del espíritu del invierno se incendiaba, como ya estaban en la tierra Jack pudo usar sus poderes para intentar crear un escudo para proteger a su amada, era difícil ya que el calor generado por la caída y la velocidad destruían el escudo, Jack se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, faltaba poco para llegar al suelo pero mientras su amada esté a salvo nada más importaba, al estar a pocos metros de la tierra en medio de un bosque Jack usó todas sus fuerzas para crear la suficiente nieve para amortiguar la caída pero el clima y el cansancio le impidieron crear la nieve necesaria así que en el último momento Jack usó su cuerpo lastimado como cojín para salvar a su amada de tal fuerte golpe que levantó bastante polvo dejando un pequeño cráter debajo de ellos.

* * *

><p>Jackeline comía un emparedado de queso en el comedor cuando se sobresaltó al sentir un dolor en su pecho, dolor que paso por su garganta hasta su boca donde se materializó en sangre que escupió asustada, nunca había expulsado un líquido así cuando estaba con sus padres, pero lo que más le asustó era sentir que alguien muy querido estaba gravemente herido, miró a todos lados buscando a su hermano mayor pero no lo encontraba, él seguía en el trabajo, ella salió de la casa y miró al cielo deseando que todo este bien, que sus padres estén bien; ya que, aunque solo pudo conversar con ellos sólo una vez, ella sabía que había un motivo mayor, regresó a la casa y se fue a su cuarto porque se sentía cansada, muy cansada.<p>

El joven llegaba de trabajar, tenía algunas ojeras y se veía cansado, entró a la casa y notó que en la mesa del comedor había un emparedado medio comer y una mancha de sangre, miró a todos lados pero no la encontraba, tal vez estaba en su cuarto; así que, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, toco la puerta para preguntar si estaba bien.

-Jacky, estas bien, vi la mancha de sangre y...- dijo el muchacho preocupado pero no término.

-Eh, estoy muy débil, puedes pasar- dijo la joven recostada en su cama.

El joven entró y miró a Jackeline acostada boca abajo sobre la cama con un rostro cansado, tenía ojeras y su voz era débil.

-He preparado tu comida, está en la venera- dijo débil la muchacha -no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien-.

-Estas segura- dijo el muchacho tranquilo.

Bastó una sonrisa de la muchacha para hacerle saber al joven te todo estaba bien, él se retiró y se dirigió a la cocina para comer lo que su hermana le había preparado, mientras tanto ella seguía en su cama sintiendo aún el dolor en su pecho, esperando que esa sensación desapareciera, porque quería descansar.

* * *

><p>Jack yacía en el suelo gravemente herido, inmóvil, viendo cómo su amada intentaba curarlo, pero era imposible porque estaban en el medio de un extenso bosque, ella preocupada por el bienestar de su esposo no sabía qué hacer o dónde ir, Jack con un gran esfuerzo movió su brazo para tomar la de su amada sorprendiéndola, ambos cruzaron miradas, ella podía ver en el rostro lastimado de su amado una sonrisa que le decía que todo estará bien, ella afirmó porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer, desplegó sus hermosas alas y voló hasta el pueblo más cercano, voló por varias horas, se podía ver el atardecer y varias luces amarillas entre los arboles, eso significaba que había un poblado cerca, se acercó a los pobladores pero ninguno la notaba, ni los niños que transitaban por las calles con sus padres, ella buscó desesperada ayuda pero no la conseguía, era invisible, lágrimas le empezaban a brotar de sus hermosos ojos violeta, no quería dejar a su amado solo tanto tiempo, volvió rápidamente hacia el bosque para recogerlo, mientras más se adentraba por el bosque menos recordaba donde estaba su amado, ella gritó su nombre para que le diera alguna señal, mientras seguía buscándolo seguía gritando su nombre. Jack seguía aún en el suelo, adormecido, deseando volver a escuchar la dulce voz de su mujer, hasta que como un susurro creyó oírla, casi lo ignora pero volvió a escucharla más fuerte diciendo su nombre, él con la poca fuerza que había guardado levantó su brazo hacia el cielo y disparo un chorro de nieve como si fuera una bengala, señal que vio su esposa y que alegre voló tan rápido como pudo para encontrarlo, cuando lo vio dejo de volar y corrió hacia él, con sumo cuidado se acercó y lo ayudo a levantarse.<p>

-Dime querida, encontraste ayuda- dijo Jack sentado en el suelo mostrando múltiples quemaduras en toda su espalda que sanaron parcialmente por el frío del congelado suelo.

-No, no, no lo encontré, nadie me veía, creí que podrían vernos, lo siento- dijo Toothiana llorando apoyándose en el hombro de su amado -no debí irme y dejarte solo, de veras lo siento-.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero te agradecería mucho si me ayudas a levantarme- dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Toothiana lo ayudó a pararse y ambos caminaron despacio hacia el pueblo que la hada había encontrado, era de noche y la luna no se mostraba para iluminar el camino, en el cielo estaban en tiempos difíciles, ambos estaban contentos de haber escapado de aquella guerra, ambos seguían caminando por el frío bosque, frío que Toothiana no soportaba y lo demostraba tiritando, Jack se acercó más a su hermosa hada y la abrazó calentando su cuerpo con ese sentimiento que ambos tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>Era temprano por la mañana y Jackeine Frost se levantaba con una gran sonrisa por haber tenido un hermoso sueño, un sueño que tuvo con sus padres, mientras recordaba una lágrima salió de su rostro y cayó en el suelo, sacó una toalla, varias prendas y se dirigió al baño, mientras se cepillaba los dientes pudo ver en el espejo su rostro, pero era raro ya que ella se veía con el pelo largo y blanco, sus ojos eran uno color violeta y el otro azul, ella sacudió la cabeza y la imagen volvió a la normalidad. una ducha y un cambio de ropa indicaban que ella estaba lista para las labores del día, mientras preparaba el desayuno para ella y su hermano recordaba el dolor que tuvo en el pecho el día anterior, su hermano bajaba las escaleras vestido para el trabajo y ambos se sentaron a desayunar, mientras platicaban sobre cualquier tema cotidiano no se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde, él se despidió y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, como todos los días ella lo esperaría hasta que llegase.<p>

Ella salía de la casa para ir de compras para el almuerzo con el dinero que el joven le daba diario más una pequeña suma para que compre lo que quiera, mientras avanzaba por las calles hacia el mercado con una sonrisa en el rostro pudo ver a dos seres que caminaban uno al lado del otro pasando por su lado, ella se sorprendió ya que podría haber jurado que eran sus padres, ella volteó pero no había nadie, solo gente desconocida que caminaban por sus vidas. Jackeline siguió avanzando hasta llegar al mercado, compró lo necesario para el almuerzo y una barra de chocolate para ella, despues de eso el día pasó como todos los otros días.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, gracias pr esperar, mi escusa es que tengo trabajo y por estas fiestas se incrementa, pero nada aquí estoy publicando este capítulo.<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y SU APOYO, LO APRECIO MUCHO.**

**Cualquier error solo haganmelo saber porfavor.**

**Gracias guest por tu apoyo a este fic, a Merito por intentar corregirme pero no soy muy bueno con eso, lo ordeno como puedo pero aún sigo esforzandome ara mejorar la calidad y a AnomyWolf por que le guste mi historia.**

**BUENO, UNA VEZ MÁS GRACIAS Y HASTA LUEGO.**


	4. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

* * *

><p>Jack y Toothiana estaban recostados en el suelo dentro de una choza abandonada, aunque eran espíritus la naturaleza seguía siendo física para ellos, se lastimaban si se golpeaban, ambos estaban abrazados soportando el dolor de sus heridas, el dolor de no poder ver a su hija, de no saber en dónde está, ambos entre suspiros y quejas de dolor conciliaron el sueño pera reponer energías, debían buscar a su hija, la necesitaban.<p>

Al día siguiente ambos se fueron de la choza para buscar a su pequeña, como almas sin rumbo caminaron por las calles del poblado atravesando a las personas como si no existieran, todas las personas que fueron atravesadas por estos entes espirituales les dieron escalofríos, ambos abrazados intentaron darse ánimos porque a pesar de la crisis bélica que se desataba en el cielo no era motivo para deprimirse, debían agradecer que hayan podido escapar y tener la oportunidad de estar nuevamente con su hija, los dos buscaron por días en el pequeño poblado donde se encontraban, pero una noticia del periódico les dio una pista para saber dónde estaba su pequeña, en el papel estaba escrito las investigaciones que se daban de un supuesto OVNI que aterrizó cerca de la ciudad, ambos espíritus sonreían al ver una foto de un punto blanco brillando en medio de la oscura noche como un cometa acercándose a la tierra, ambos se miraron, se dieron un beso y emocionados se fueron a la ciudad volando ignorando el dolor que sentía Jack por las heridas, ambos tomados de la mano sonreían y los recuerdos de cómo eran antes pasaron por la mente de Toothiana, ella nunca creyó que se enamoraría, mucho menos casarse y peor aún tener una hija pero como dicen "nunca digas nunca" ella solo amplió más la sonrisa y fijo sus hermosos ojos violeta a la cara de su amado, estaba agradecida con todo lo que él le había dado, él la miró y con una sonrisa le dijo que la amaba con toda su alma.

* * *

><p>Jackeline estaba cocinando un delicioso guiso utilizando un recetario como guía, tenía un talento para la cocina ya que cada plato que intentaba cocinar le salía a la perfección y ver a su hermano comer sus platillos le hacía sentir orgullosa de sí misma. Cuando terminó de cocinar y ordenar algunas cosas de la casa ella se sintió aburrida, fue a su habitación y se recostó en él, su hermano le había dicho que llegaría tarde así que almorzaría sola, recordando que estaba sola se durmió con tristeza, en sus sueños ella estaba en posición fetal en medio de la oscuridad con una voz chillona que reía levemente, estaba llorando delicadamente como una doncella encerrada en una torre, unos ojos ámbar estaban observando la escena y empezó a tomar una forma humanoide, delgada y alta.<p>

Mientras ella estaba recostada en su cama teniendo una pesadilla su cuerpo empezó a enfriarse, cada segundo su temperatura corporal descendía y la escarcha comenzaba a formarse, a los pocos minutos toco su cuarto estaba revestido de fina nieve y escarcha blanca. Su pelo castaño se tornó blanco y empezó a crecer hasta llegar a su cintura, una lágrima de cristal brotaba por su ojo, fruncía el ceño en señal de dolor y no podía despertar, quería salir de ese tormento pero el señor de las pesadillas le impedía su retorno a la realidad.

-Dime niña, te encuentras bien- dijo un hombre de ojos ámbar y piel pálida casi mortuoria.

-ALÉJATE- gritó la muchacha de pelo castaño -ALÉJATE DE MÍ-.

-¿Por qué haría eso pequeña?- sonrió el hombre viendo su vestido blanco manchado con sangre-.

Jackeline tenía el cuerpo de una señorita de diecisiete años, pero su mente era la de una niña de ocho y aunque intentaba soportar el dolor de finas dagas de arena negra enterradas en su delicada piel, no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de dolor mientras seguía en posición fetal cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos, se escuchaban estridentes cadenas sacudirse y avanzar por todas partes, Jackeline estaba asustada hasta que dejó de sentir dolor, las cadenas no se escuchaban, parecía que todo había terminado, ella intentó moverse pero se sentía muy débil, miró a todos lados pero todo seguía oscuro, quiso despertar de esta horrible pesadilla porque sintió como una lanza le atravesaba el pecho, una lanza de arena negra ensangrentada, la niña intentó gritar pero estaba muda y solo se podía oir la risa chillona del extraño sujeto resonando en el vacío dispuesto a hacerla sufrir todo el tiempo que quisiese.

* * *

><p>Jack y Tooth sobrevolaban la enorme ciudad dándose cuenta que sería complicado encontrar a su hija entre tanta gente, pero Toothiana se dio cuenta que debían apurarse porque sintió un escalofrió que atravesó su cuerpo, indicándole que algo no andaba bien con su hija, Jack como dueño del poder de la nieve, el frío y del invierno sintió a lo lejos una acumulación de hielo especial, hielo que no era de su autoria y el aura que emanaba de ese lugar incrementaba peligrosamente, Jack avisó a su amada a dónde tenían que ir, volaron deprisa y observaron que el lugar dónde provenía el hielo era de un pequeño apartamento, ambos entraron para ver de quién se trataba y grande fue su sorpresa y preocupación al ver a su hija con el pelo blanco y largo envuelta en una burbuja de hielo y arena negra, observaron la habitación y picos de hielo denso empezaron a crecer rápidamente, Jack intentó detenerlo con sus poderes pero por alguna razón no pudo. Toothiana intentó romper la prisión de su hija dando un giro y liberando una ráfaga de plumas afiladas que perforaron el hielo y Jack de un golpe con su callado rompió la burbuja de hielo denso liberando a su hija que dormía retorciéndose con un rostro de dolor.<p>

[En las pesadillas de Jackeline Frost]

Jackeline estaba sujetada verticalmente de brazos y piernas con cadenas negras (Referencia a God of War Ascension), estas cadenas la estiraban para arrancarle sus extremidades, ella lloraba y suplicaba que se detuviera pero solo pudo escuchar como respuesta la risa de aquel sujeto que presenciaba todo con mucha felicidad, ella gritaba para alguien pudiera escucharla pero nada, todo era inútil.

-AYÚDENME POR FAVOR ... por favor- gritó Jackeline presa en su pesadilla.

-JA JA JA JA, pequeña niña, nadie te puede ayudar, ni siquiera oír- dijo el sombrío sujeto.

-QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ, ¡DIME!- gritó con fuerza resonando en todo el vacío.

-Nada en especial pequeña, solo tu vida- dijo tranquilamente el sujeto mirándola con malicia.

De repente un temblor en el espacio preocupo al sujeto porque su pesadilla podría acabar y no podía permitir no acabar lo que comenzó, Jackeline sintió como las cadenas alaban más fuerte, más dagas se enterraron su cuerpo, ella gritó desconsoladamente por el inmenso dolor pero una voz que retumbó en el oscuro escenario que caía a pedazos hizo que ella sonriera invadiendo la felicidad en su cuerpo ignorando el dolor de los cortes.

-¡PIIIIIIITCH!- gritó Jack destruyendo toda la pesadilla del oscuro sujeto -¡ALÉJATE DE MI HIJA O TE MUEEERES!

-PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ- gritó Jackeline llorando de felicidad.

Jack deshizo la arena negra del cuerpo de su hija metiendo su mano dentro de ella, como era un espíritu no la lastimaría, él extrajo la arena y la arrojó contra una pared tomando forma del sujeto que se encontraba en las pesadillas de su pequeña, este solo sonrió al ver a su viejo enemigo de nuevo y al voltear la mirada se sorprendió un poco al ver a la hermosa hada de los dientes a su lado, parecía que iba a haber una batalla pero el oscuro sujeto solo sonrió y habló.

-Vaya vaya vaya, cuanto tiempo viejo "amigo"- dijo sonriente el hombre de ojos ámbar

-Si, bastante tiempo- dijo Jack casi escupiendo las palabras -Aún tengo pendientes que arreglar contigo, pero no será aquí ni ahora-.

-Cuando oí que los dos salían juntos no me lo podía creer- dijo alegre el hombre -tenía que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos- dijo apuntando con su penetrante mirada hacia Toothiana molestando a Jack.

-No te atrevas a mirarla- advirtió protegiendo a su amada con su cayado.

Toothiana giró la mirada para ver a su hija que seguía durmiendo, ella se sorprendió al verla con el pelo largo y blanco, con el cuerpo de una señorita pero cambió cuando el hielo que cubría las paredes se evaporaba, su cabello se achicó dejándolo corto hasta los hombros y se coloró a un castaño claro, Toothiana abrazó a su hija que dormía plácidamente en su cama, calentándola con su etéreo cuerpo.

-Y dime, a qué debo el placer de tú visita- dijo casi burlándose el sujeto.

Jack quería atacarlo por su insolencia pero Tooth lo paró con su suave mano y dijo.

-Ya has causado suficiente daño Pitch, te sugiero que te vayas- dijo el hada con una voz seria.

Pitch no dijo nada, solo hizo un ademan con la mano y se esfumó del lugar como polvo negro, Jack se tranquiló y vio a su hija soñando dulcemente, quiso acariciar su rostro pero tenía miedo atravesarla como un fantasma y revivir su tormento cuando estaba solo, Toothiana vio el gesto de preocupación de su amado, dejó de abrazar a su pequeña y con la mirada le dijo que todo está bien, Jack sonrió y poso su fría mano sobre la delicada mejilla de su hija, ante el contacto Jackeline cerró muy fuerte los ojos y despertó mirando borrosamente a dos sujeto que la estaban mirando.

Ambos padres estaban sorprendidos, paralizados y emocionados al ver a su hija despertar, no sabían si estaba bien o herida pero desecharon sus preocupaciones al escuchar la voz de su hija.

-¿Q-quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Jackeline al tener la vista borrosa y al instante cuando su vista se aclaró solo dio una sonrisa y se abalanzó contra los dos sujetos -¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!-.

Todo aparecía en cámara lenta, todo indicaba para tristeza de sus padres que serían atravesados como espíritus que son pero la realidad fue diferente al sentir el pero se su hija sobre sus cuerpos y sentir el ligero dolor del golpe contra el suelo, los dos estaban perplejos ante lo que acababa de pasar, no sabían que fuera posible, todo indicaba que era un milagro, tal vez el último milagro que el cielo ofrecía.

-Mamá, papá que gusto verlos de nuevo, los extrañe mucho, no saben cuanto- dijo la joven llorando de felicidad abrazando fuertemente a sus padres.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos muchísimo- dijo Toothiana con mucho amor-.

Después de terminar el abrazo familiar, los tres se levantaron y empezaron a conversar acerca de lo sucedido, tratar el tema de la pesadilla que tuvo y quién era el sujeto que la atacó, las anécdotas de su hija cuando llegó, lo que tuvieron que hacer sus padres para escapar de la guerra, etc. Los tres nuevamente estaban juntos y esta vez Jack protegería a sus dos hermosos tesoros con su vida porque no quería volverlas a perder, no quería ver sufrir a su hija, estaba seguro que Pitch la volvería a atacar peo estaría preparado, lo más importante era estar con su hija sana y salva.

Jackeline Frost quería conversar más con sus padres pero se dio cuenta que debía cocinar más para sus padres y de paso almorzar porque tenía hambre, así que dirigió a sus padres de su cuarto hacía la cocina, los padres estaban curiosos por el hogar de su hija pero al verla ponerse un delantal blanco indicó que debían contarle un dato importante.

-Hija querida, queremos decirte un pequeño detalle- dijo Toothiana a su pequeña.

-¿Qué? no tienen hambre- dijo inocente la joven.

-No, no es eso- dijo Jack -es que somos espíritus, no podríamos probar tus platillos aunque quisiéramos- dijo algo triste el joven padre.

-Por alguna razón podemos tocarte y sentirte pero...- dijo la madre intentando explicar.

-Entiendo, no importa- dijo la hija con una sonrisa y quitándose el delantal -pero al menos me acompañaran para almorzar- dijo divertida.

Los padres acertaron y gustosos acompañaron a su hija mientras conversan de cosas más sencillas como el día a día de su pequeña hasta que un invitado; es decir, el dueño del apartamento llegó interrumpiendo a la familia en su amena charla.

-Hola, Jacky ya llegue, no había tanto trabajo como creí y por eso estoy ...- dijo el joven abriendo la puerta pero se extraño al ver a dos sujetos con su hermana -aquí-.

-Hola hermano, que sorpresa- dijo alegre la joven -ven, te presento a ...- quiso terminar la frase pero era imposible que su hermano pudiera ver a sus padres-.

-Dime Jacky, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo el joven apuntado a los dos extraños sorprendiendo a Jackeline y a sus padres.

-¿QUÉ? ¿puedes verlos?- dijo la joven desconcertada.

-Si, no son fantasmas- dijo el joven confundido.

-Pues si lo son, bueno no fantasmas, son espíritus- dijo intentando explicarse -y son mis padres- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

Al joven le tomó un tiempo procesar la información acumulada en su cabeza, no sabía que decir o hacer pero la voz de una mujer madura lo tranquilizó.

-Hola, soy Toothiana- dijo con una sonrisa -soy la madre de Jackeline, mucho gusto en conocerte-.

-El gusto es mío- dijo algo nervioso y algo sonrojado al ver a la hermosa hada dándole a entender porqué Jackeline era tan bella.

Jack Frost no quiso saludarlo porque no confiaba en él, no sabía cómo se comportaba con su hija, como padre protegería a su hija de cualquier hombre que le tocara un pelo, pero su amada lo alentó para que no sea amargado y pudiera saludar, el con una sonrisa aceptó.

-Hola, soy Jack Frost- dijo con una voz alegre pero cambió a seria -y soy su padre, mucho gusto- dijo apretando su mano enfriando el ambiente.

Jackeline le advirtió que dejara de enfriar el ambiente porque había congelado lo poco que le quedaba de almuerzo, mientras Jackeline cocinaba un platillo para su hermano Jack y Tooth preguntaron al joven el porque de su poder para verlos, pero éste estaba tan confundido como ellos así que dejaron eso a un lado y comenzaron a preguntar todo lo relacionado con la estancia de su hija en la casa del joven, este esta tranquilo porque no había hecho nada malo, explicó que respetaba a Jackeline, la trata como su hermana, como su única familia que le queda pero recordar eso hizo que el joven agachara la cabeza por un momento, ambos padres se disculparon por el delicado tema y solo agradecieron al joven por cuidar de su hija hasta la fecha.

Jackeline terminó de almorzar junto con su hermano y se dispuso a llevar los platos a la cocina pero antes Toothiana habló con algo de pena.

-Hija, me temo decirte que...- intentó decir la madre pero le dolía tener que despedirse nuevamente -tenemos que irnos-.

-¿QUÉ, POR QUÉ?- dijo la joven exaltada -no se pueden ir, apenas llegaron, y y y...-.

El joven notó la tristeza de su hermana y aportó.

-Por qué no se quedan con nosotros, ustedes apenas llegaron y se que su hija les extrañó muchísimo- dijo el joven con una sonrisa -ustedes pueden quedarse en el cuarto de su hija, es bastante amplio-.

Llegada la noche los padres dormían plácidamente con su hija en el medio, recordaban cuando dormían juntos en el en el cielo, estaban felices pero el joven no, al ver a los padres de su hermana supo que con el pasar de los días su hermana se iría con ellos y lo dejarían solo nuevamente, le dolió mucho eso pero también debía alegrarse porque al fin su hermana tenía una familia, su familia, se sentía solo y no podía conciliar el sueño, pensaba cómo habría sido su vida si no hubiera estado ella, tal vez no hubiera durado mucho ya que uno de sus planes era quitarse la vida, se quedó con esa idea en la mente toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, disculpen por el excesivo retraso, muchas obligaciones no me dan el tiempo que necesito para escribir, de verdad lo siento, pero ya subí el capítulo, espero que les guste.<strong>

**CUALQUIER ERROR O FALTA HAGANMELO SABER PORFA, Y CUALQUIER CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA ES BIEN RECIBIDA.**

**TAMBIÉN MANDEN SUS REVIEWS CON SU OPINION DE LA HISTORIA, quiero saber como se desarrolla la historia y que es de su agrado.**

**MANDEN TAMBIEN PM con sus ideas o sugerencias, gustoso las leeré y responderé al instante.**

**Merito: Bueno no esperes más porque ya publique el capítulo, disculpa la demora **

**AnomyWolf: Esta historia llegará hasta el espacio xD. Es broma, esta historia pienso hacerla larga, meteré nuevos personajes y algunas sorpresas, pero con el tiempo que tengo, solo quiero que tengan pasciencia.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA LUEGO.**


	5. Amber Hellstone

**Amber Hellstone**

* * *

><p>Jack y Toothiana dormían plácidamente con su hija, estaban felices de tenerla a su lado, Jackeline soñaba con el paraíso, soñaba con el verde pasto que alguna vez sintió, soñó con el cielo azul que estaban acostumbrados a ver junto con las nubes que formaban figuras que ella disfrutaba encontrar, pero sus padres soñaron con un ángel que les hablaba con malas noticias.<p>

-Ustedes dos, saben que está prohibido salir del reino de los cielos sin permiso- dijo el ángel con voz seria.

-Pe-pero ÍBAMOS A MORIR SI NOS QUEDÁBAMOS EN MEDIO DE LA GUERRA- gritó Jack defendiendo su antigua decisión.

-Insolente, no tengo permitido discutir aquí ni ahora- dijo el ángel sereno -pero ustedes volverán al cielo donde pertenecen-.

-NO, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TÚ NI NADIE NOS ALEJE DE MI HIJA- dijo en voz alta el joven espíritu del invierno.

-No tienen alternativa, desaparecerán en cuestión de horas y volverán al reino del señor- dijo el ángel volteándose -hasta entonces tienen tiempo para despedirse- fue lo último que dijo el ángel antes de desaparecer.

-E-ESPERA- gritó el joven inútilmente.

Ambos padres despertaron abrupta-mente, se miraron a los ojos y después observaron a su hija dormir con una sonrisa, ambos le dieron un beso en la frente, se levantaron de la cama, se dieron un abrazo y simplemente desaparecieron dejando a su hija dormir sola.

A la mañana siguiente Jackeline se despertó con una sonrisa, miro a todos lados buscando a sus padres con la mirada pero no estaban, se levantó extrañada y se dirigió al baño para asearse, el joven estaba levantándose de la cama con cansancio debido a que la noche anterior no pudo dormir, se dirigió al mismo baño que su hermana ocupaba, giró la perilla de la puerta y como no estaba bloqueada entró sorprendiéndose a ver a su hermana en ropa interior blanca, un hilo de sangre salía por su nariz, no dijo nada, volteo la mirada y se retiró nuevamente a su cuarto, estaba muy cansado como para hacer un alboroto por la mañana, en cambio su hermana no se había dado cuenta que su hermano la había visto semi-desnuda porque estaba concentrada lavándose sus perlados dientes con una sonrisa.

Iván estaba en la mesa del comedor listo para ir a trabajar, estaba leyendo el periódico tranquilamente hasta que se dio cuenta que los padres de su hermana no estaban, le pareció extraño, Jackeline bajaba las escaleras mirando para todos lados buscando algo, se acercó a el y le pregunto lo que él quería saber.

-Hermano, ¿has visto a mis padres?- preguntó Jackeline con una sonrisa.

-No lo se, creí que tú lo sabías- dijo el hermano algo sorprendido.

-No, no los he visto desde que desperté- dijo preocupada Jackeline -espero que no les haya pasado algo-.

Ambos hermanos siguieron su mañana como de costumbre, ambos desayunaron juntos y después el joven Ivan se despidió de su hermana, tenía que trabajar como todos los días de la semana, cuando él se fue Jackeline se quedó nuevamente sola, no sabía dónde estaban sus padres y eso la preocupada, se fue a su habitación y como todos los días tomó una pequeña siesta, mientras dormía pudo soñar con sus padres y platicar con ellos.

-Mamá, papá ¿Por qué me dejaron?- preguntó Jackeline con un rostro triste a punto de llorar.

-Hija mía, dejarte no fue nuestra decisión, tarde o temprano no tendríamos que ir- dijo la madre volando hacia su hija y abrazarla -nosotros pertenecemos a los cielos, pero no te sientas sola, siempre estaremos contigo-.

Ambos padres abrazaron a su hija por un corto tiempo porque una alarma proveniente de la cocina la despertó, ella se levantó de la cama como una zombie, estaba triste y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo le quedaba esperar a su hermano, esperar a que llegara temprano porque necesitaba de su compañía.

* * *

><p>Todos los demonios que se encontraban en el cielo fueron derrotados, sin alas para poder volar cayeron hasta el mismísimo infierno para morir o en mejor de los casos sobrevivir, al Gran demonio no le importaba que El Señor derrotara parte de sus fuerzas porque el todavía tenía millones de demonios a su disposición, demonios que estaban dispuestos a atacar el reino de los cielos y morir en la cruenta guerra.<p>

Entre los demonios que caían del reino de los cielos lisiados, sin la capacidad de salvarse, se encontraba una niña demonio de piel roja y cabello largo y negro, tenía su cuerpo muy bien formado para su edad (tenía aproximadamente 15 años), ella estaba por error en las filas de combate, no era una soldado, no le gustaba la guerra y menos luchar contra los ángeles, ella a diferencia de todos veía a los ángeles como buenas personas aunque sus culturas sean radicalmente opuestas.

Ella caía como una estrella fugaz roja al igual que sus compañeros, a gran velocidad se aproximaban a la tierra, los astrónomos con ayuda de sus satélites vieron como una lluvia de diminutas piedras rojas se aproximaban a la tierra, ellos creían por su tamaño se desintegrarían pero no lo hicieron ya que al entrar a la atmósfera terrestre solo desaparecieron, sin rastro de nada, no había partículas ni muestras de material, nada porque todos los demonios que caían recitaron su conjuro para abrir portales personales que los llevaría sanos y salvos al infierno, el conjuro era difícil y tomaba tiempo, pero la pequeña demonio no sabía ese conjuro así que ella sola siguió cayendo sufriendo las intensas temperaturas y el dolor de las graves quemaduras que se generaban en todo su cuerpo, los astrónomos no entendían que los demás cuerpos que se aproximaban a la tierra desaparecieran pero uno no, que seguía su trayectoria hacia una ciudad, como su tamaño era extremadamente pequeño los daños no serían graves pero tomarían medidas para recuperar el cuerpo después del impacto si es que no se destruye o desaparece.

Ella estaba llorando pero las lágrimas se evaporaban ni bien salían de sus ojos color esmeralda, estaba muy asustada, no quería morir tan joven, pero era imposible que pudiera sobrevivir, se acercaba más y más a la tierra, podía ver la ciudad acercarse peligrosamente hacia su cara, cerro los ojos y después no sintió nada.

* * *

><p>Como todos los días el joven Ivan almorzaba en un parque, le gustaba ver el pequeño paisaje natural, le quitaba todas las preocupaciones que tenía en la mente, le encantaba escuchar a las aves cantar mientras comía un sándwich de atún que su hermana le preparó, pero él por alguna razón mientras almorzaba miró hacia arriba y vio como un proyectil de color rojo se acercaba peligrosamente a él, no sabía que hacer salvo correr.<p>

Alas afueras del parque se pudo oír una pequeña explosión, ademas de una cortina de humo que cegaba a todos los que querían ver lo que estaba pasando.

Iván estaba arrodillado con un gesto de dolor porque tenía entre sus brazos un cuerpo humeante de una niña de pelo largo y negro, le dolía la espalda por el impacto y sus brazos empezaban a sangrar por las quemaduras al sostener este ser extraño que cayó del cielo, no sabía si llevarla al hospital o a su casa, pero viéndola mejor se dio cuenta que llevarla al hospital sería un error pero no podía irse a casa porque estaba en su hora de almuerzo y su jefe era muy estricto con él, no le quedó más remedio que llevarla a su casa y con suerte poderle curar sus heridas.

Al joven le fue difícil llegar a su departamento sin que nadie lo viera, a duras penas tocó la puerta, sus brazos estaban cansados y lo que quería era encontrar un lugar dónde colocar a la señorita que estaba en sus brazos, su hermana abrió la puerta con una sonrisa pero al ver a la mujer que cargaba en brazos se enojó, dentro de ella creció ira porque la mujer que tenía su hermano en brazos era una demonio, de la misma clase que los que atacó su hogar y la alejaron de sus padres por primera vez. Ivan entró a la casa sorprendido por el gesto de enojo de su hermana, no tenía tiempo de explicar, depositó a la chica carmesí en la mesa del comedor y se fue corriendo a buscar el kit de primeros auxilios, Jackeline con su ira empezó a bajar la temperatura del ambiente, cuando Ivan llegó con el maletín vio cómo a su hermana le crecía el cabello y se teñía de blanco, el joven le tocó el hombro a su hermana tiritando por la repentina caída de la temperatura, Jackeline se volvió a la normalidad y miró a su hermano con pena, Ivan le sonrió y siguió con su tarea inicial de curar las heridas de aquella extraña mujer.

Iván desinfectaba las heridas, limpiaba la sangre y tuvo que vendar casi todo su cuerpo porque tenía múltiples quemaduras, cuando terminó de curar las heridas de la mujer tuvo que esperar a que despertase por su cuenta, le había revisado el pulso y la temperatura, parecía estable así que con mucho cuidado la cargó entre sus brazos y llevarla a su cuarto, esto para su hermana no le gustó por múltiples motivos y aunque no quería que esa demonio estuviera en la casa de su hermano, tenía que aceptarla e insistió a su hermano que la llevara a su cuarto, cuando la dejó en su cuarto ambos hermanos se fueron al comedor para almorzar y hablar de lo acontecido.

-Hermana, porque te pusiste molesta cuando traje a esta indefensa señorita que se encontraba gravemente herida- dijo Ivan tomando su taza de café.

-Ella es una demonio y me molesté porque ellos fueron los mismos que me separaron de mis padres en primer lugar- dijo Jackeline con un rostro algo molesto -ellos me quitaron mi hogar-.

-Te entiendo, pero no puedes desquitarte con alguien por la culpa de otros- dijo Iván algo triste -ella se quedará con nosotros hasta que despierte, luego pensaremos que hacer-.

-Está bien- dijo Jackeline con fastidio.

-Ah, casi lo olvidaba, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-dijo el hermano levantando la ceja.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Jackeline con duda.

-Nada, no importa- dijo el joven tomando un último sorbo a su café.

Pasadas las horas, la joven demonio despertaba lentamente de su siesta, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se frotó los ojos y al abrirlos bien se sorprendió al no saber en dónde estaba, lo último que recordaba era que iba cayendo hacia su muerte cuando todo se nubló, se levantó lentamente de la cama y al ver su cuerpo cubierto de vendajes pensó que alguien le había hecho esto, quería agradecer al que la había salvado, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y asomó su cabeza fuera de la habitación, ella escuchó voces provenir de la sala, ella se tambaleaba un poco al puesto que sus quemaduras todavía no se habían curado completamente, Jackeline quiso ir a su cuarto para ver cómo estaba la demonio pero se sorprendió al tenerla frente a ella, rápidamente se dio cuenta que la demonio era menor que ella porque era de baja estatura, pero se llevó una gran decepción al ver que la demonio tenía más busto que ella, intentando ignorar ese detalle intentó entablar una conversación para saber un poco de ella y cómo había llegado hasta aquí siendo inútil puesto que ella no hablaba, hasta que su hermano intervino.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas?-dijo el hermano con una sonrisa -sabes, no deberías haberte levantado, tu cuerpo todavía no se recupera-.

La niña demonio se sonrojó al ver al joven puesto que mientras estaba en sus brazos pudo verlo de reojo antes de quedar inconsciente, ella corrió y abrazó a Iván con mucha fuerza, demasiada para ser una niña, Jackeline al ver a su hermano siendo destruido por la demonio la detuvo, la sujeto del brazo y la alejó de su hermano, pero la demonio al sentir la fría mano de Jackeline se molestó, como demonio si su vida está en peligro, actuará por instinto para sobrevivir, ella empezó a calentar su cuerpo, las quemaduras junto con los vendajes que la cubrían desaparecieron, la temperatura de todo el departamento empezó a subir lastimando a Jackeline, Ivan estaba sudando, se acercó a la niña la abrazó para que se tranquilizara, sentía que su cuerpo estaba quemándose pero no le importaba, seguía abrazándola silbando una canción de cuna que era la misma que sus padres alguna vez le cantaron, ese sonido calmó a la demonio regresando la temperatura a la normalidad, el joven estaba feliz que su plan haya funcionado pero no pudo evitar una cachetada por parte de la niña que se encontraba completamente desnuda, el joven sintió como si una cacerola bien caliente le haya golpeado la mejilla dejando inconsciente.

Jackeline tuvo que disculparse con ella, puesto que no era su intensión hacerla enojar.

-Discúlpame, de verdad lo siento, no quise lastimarte- dijo Jackeline apenada.

-No importa, te perdono- dijo la niña demonio -por cierto, mi nombre es Amber, Amber Hellstone, mucho gusto- tendió su mano con una sonrisa-.

-Mi nombre es Jackeline Frost, el gusto es mío- dijo Jackeline negando gentilmente el saludo para evitar nuevos inconvenientes.

Después de presentarse, Jackeline no pudo evitar ver el cuerpo desnudo de la niña así que se fue de la casa para comprar algunas ropas que le pudieran quedar, no sin antes ponerle un trapo frío sobre la mejilla de su inconsciente hermano.

* * *

><p>El gobierno había detectado el lugar de aterrizaje del extraño cuerpo extraterrestre, pero desapareció poco después de impactar contra la Tierra, para reunir información acudieron a las grabaciones de algunas cámaras que captaron el incidente, un señor delgado con traje y gafas negras observó las grabaciones y vio cómo un joven atrapaba al objeto extraterrestre y desaparecía del lugar rápidamente, el sujeto se acomodó los lentes y buscó el expediente del joven, gracias a las cámaras se pudo identificar al joven, todo el servicio secretó se movilizó para atrapar a ese joven y capturar al objeto extraterrestre.<p>

* * *

><p>Desde las sombras Pitch Black contempló la caída de la niña demonio del cielo, sabía quien era ella y dónde estaba ahora, la veía como una potencial herramienta para acabar con Jackeline Frost, porque nada le dolería más a sus enemigos que eliminar a la hija fruto de su amor, después de todo la peor pesadilla de Jack y Tooth era ver morir a su hija, recordando eso Pitch desapareció entre las sombras que lo acompañaban.<p>

* * *

><p>El joven Ivan despertó de su sueño pesadamente, sentía el mundo girar a su alrededor, miró a todos lados pero no había nadie en casa,mientras el joven se levantaba apoyándose de cualquier mueble alguien tocó la puerta, el joven aún aturdido por el golpe caminó lentamente tambaleándose hasta la puerta, ni bien la tocó explotó quedando pequeños trozos de madera, el joven estaba tendido en el suelo mientras soldados con uniformes negros entraban a su pequeño hogar registrando todo, pero todos los soldados hicieron señas de negación al no poder encontrar a la criatura, el mismo señor delgado, de traje y gafas oscuras se acercó a él y lo levantó con facilidad del suelo tomándolo del borde de la camisa, el joven no sabía que pasaba pero estaba seguro que no venían en son de paz.<p>

-Dime jovencito, dónde está la extraña criatura que cayó del cielo- dijo seriamente el sujeto de traje.

-No sé de que me hablas- dijo el joven molesto.

El hombre con traje sonrió y movilizó a todos sus hombres, todos desaparecieron incluido Ivan quien sería interrogado en un lugar secreto del gobierno, un lugar del que tendrá que escapar.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey, disculpen por la tardanza y como sabrán en el título del capítulo está el nombre la "niña" demonio.<strong>

**CUALQUIER ERROR O FALTA EN LA ESCRITURA, O FALTA DE CONTEXTO ME AVISAN PARA CORREGIR Y MEJORAR LA HISTORIA.**

**Gracias a los que apoyan mi historia, me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.**

**AnomyWolf: yo también quería llamarla Maléfica pero le quedaba mejor Amber, gracias por tu apoyo**

**Merito: Dudo mucho que los guardianes aparezcan, tal vez como cameos pero la historia principal es de Jackeline Frost.**

**CON ESTO ME DESPIDO, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	6. Fuego y Hielo

**Fuego y Hielo**

* * *

><p>Iván abría los ojos lentamente, una luz enceguecedora lo obligó a taparse la cara con una mano, estaba sentado en una silla de metal, miró a su alrededor descubriendo que se encontraba en una sala de interrogatorio de blancas paredes, una mesa metálica y un gran espejo negro en frente de él. Varios sujetos de traje y corbata murmuraban datos sobre el joven pero uno en particular tenía la vista fija en él, su rostro era serio y sus ojos negros se cruzaban con los del joven que parecía ver a través del opaco cristal, Iván estaba molesto y su rostro lo demostraba, si habían capturado a su hermana o a la niña demonio, todos en aquella habitación sufrirían las consecuencias, solo esperaba que ellas estuvieran bien, mirando hacia el hombre de gafas negras que se acercaba a él lentamente.<p>

* * *

><p>Antes de que su hogar fuera allanado Jackeline y Amber se fueron a pasear por el mercado, ambas regresaban de comprar suministros para la semana y un par de baratijas pero al llegar a la puerta Jackeline se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, no había puerta y al entrar lentamente todos los muebles, aparatos electrónicos y demás estaban destruidos, esparcidos por todas partes, Jackeline buscó a su hermano por todo el apartamento pero no estaba, se preocupó mucho pero luego recordó sus series de policías y criminales y pensó que sería un secuestro, miró hacia la calle y un auto clásico negro estaba estacionado a las afueras de su hogar, tronó sus dedos molesta pero luego se arrepintió por el dolor que le generó haberlo intentado, ella sabía que el sujeto que se encontraba dentro del auto podría decirle dónde podría estar su hermano, Jackeline aún con el rostro molesto se acercó al vehículo y obligó al conductor a llevarla donde estaba secuestrado su hermano.<p>

* * *

><p>Amber se veía confundida porque no conocía bien las situaciones que se presentaban a su alrededor, solo seguía a Jackeline de cerca, no hablaba mucho pero si entendía lo que la gente decía, consideraba a Jackeline como una amiga, tal vez una hermana mayor pero no lo admitiría, ella no tocaba ni abrazaba a Jackeline a menos que use guantes o ropa para protegerla de la fría aura de la joven, pero a diferencia de Jackeline, Amber podía controlar su temperatura corporal, mantenerse estable como cualquier persona pero las situaciones de mucho estrés, peligro o sentimientos muy fuertes podría alterarla lo suficiente cómo para liberar su poder, calcinar todo a su alrededor y despertar su verdadera naturaleza, naturaleza que ella quería eliminar.<p>

* * *

><p>Iván tenía moretones por toda la cara, el interrogatorio era muy rudo, el joven escupió un poco de sangre a un costado, el señor de gafas negras con sangre en sus puños le gritaba constantemente.<p>

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?- gritó el hombre -¿DÓNDE LOS ESCONDISTE?-.

-NO LO SE- gritó el joven recibiendo otro golpe en la cara del hombre, no quería pelear, no quería romper una promesa.

-Se te ha registrado escapando con el ser que cayó del cielo- dijo el sujeto con voz sería y acomodando su roja corbata -y sabemos que también tuviste que ver con el anterior ser que cayó hace unos meses-.

-Para qué las quieres- dijo el joven aún sentado en la silla metálica con gesto de dolor -DIME- gritó buscando una respuesta.

El sujeto no dijo nada, estaba pensando en lo que el joven dijo, se acomodó las gafas y se retiró dejando a Iván solo.

-OYE, TE ESTOY HABLANDO -gritó el joven sin recibir respuesta.

Pasadas las horas un grupo de oficiales enviaron al joven a una celda de contención, mientras lo transportaban el joven era golpeado y maltratado como si fuera un perro de la calle, lo tiraron a su celda y solo pudo oír -que tengas un buen día- de parte de los oficiales que se retiraron riendo, ahí lo retendrían hasta que les diga lo que quieren si antes no lo matan primero.

El joven adolorido y tirado en el suelo controlaba su ira, estaba molesto con aquellos sujetos que destruyeron su hogar y a la vez persiguen a su familia, deseaba que las chicas estuvieran bien, quería protegerlas pero en esta situación era inútil, el joven lentamente se arrastró por el suelo y se acostó en la dura cama de la celda, quería dormir un poco antes de buscar cómo escapar.

Mientras dormía algunos sonidos le llegaban a la mente, sonidos de hombres gritando de dolor, sentía como el frío recorría su cuerpo a través del aire, la escarcha cubría lentamente los barrotes de su celda, despertó tiritando, quería saber qué estaba pasando y sorprendió al ver a Jackeline que le sonreía, su cabello era largo y blanco como la nieve y sus ojos, uno violeta y el otro azul que brillaban intensamente, Iván creía haber muerto y ver nuevamente el ángel que conoció ese día en el lago, tocó su suave y ligeramente frío rostro pálido para saber si no estaba soñando y solo pudo decir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó preocupado el hermano -y ¿Cómo me encontraste?.

-Fue fácil- dijo Jackeline sonriendo y recordando lo que había pasados hace algunas horas.

* * *

><p><em>Jackeline caminó hacia el la puerta del conductor y tomó con ambas manos el borde la camisa del espía, este quiso contactar con su equipo pero Jackeline no le dejó congelando la radio del auto, el sujeto tiritaba del frío, Jackeline le dijo.<em>

_-¿Dónde está?- con voz fría._

_-N-no se d-de qué m-me estas h-hablando- dijo el sujeto con algo de miedo._

_-MI HERMANO- dijo fuerte la joven -dime dónde está o te congelaré poco a poco hasta que mueras- dijo recordando un dialogo de una película que vio._

_-N-no lo s-sé- dijo el sujeto temblando de miedo._

_Jackeline empezó a enfriar la cabina del vehículo, el sujeto sentía cómo su cuerpo se adormecía, en ese momento Jackeline creó escarcha cubriendo medio cuerpo del sujeto, este estaba con miedo, no podía sacar su arma, su mano no respondía y poco a poco la nieve aumentaba hasta llegarle al cuello, no aguantó más y habló._

_-E-ESTÁ BIEN E-ESTÁ BIEN, te lo d-diré- dijo el sujeto aterrado -p-pero antes, p-por favor quítame e-esto-._

_El sujeto le dijo todo lo que debía saber y Jackeline con una sonrisa le dijo a Amber que lo cocinara, la niña demonio empezó a calentar el ambiente derritiendo la nieve y volviéndola agua, Jackeline se había alejado para buscar un vehículo para buscar a su hermano, Amber disfrutaba calentar el ambiente pero no se dio cuenta que literalmente estaba cocinando al sujeto que se había desmayado por el calor, Jackeline al voltear para verla le dijo que era suficiente volviendo la temperatura a la normalidad. Ambas despertaron al sujeto anteriormente desmayado para que las guiara al lugar donde tenían a Iván._

* * *

><p>-Vamos, no tenemos todo el día- dijo Jackeline levantando a su hermano con mucha dificultad -pesas demasiado-.<p>

El joven sonrió ante tal comentario, con esfuerzo y algo de dolor pudo levantarse y caminó lentamente hasta salir de la celda, vio cómo lo barrotes estaban rotos por el frío y mientras avanzaban a través de los calabozos, el joven pudo ver al grupo de oficiales que lo golpearon totalmente congelados, el sonrió al verlos pero su rostro cambió a preocupación al olvidar a alguien.

-Y la niña demonio ¿Dónde está?- con voz preocupada -¿la capturaron?-.

-Eh, ella está bien, está protegiendo la entrada- dijo alegre la joven -y se llama Amber-.

Ambos seguían avanzando congelando todo a su paso, algunos guardias dispararon contra ellos pero el denso hielo que Jackeline formó los protegió del impacto, cuando llegaron a la salida vieron a Amber sentada en el suelo mirando hacia afuera, ambos se sorprendieron al ver múltiples vehículos incendiados y destruidos, los guardias estaban desmayados por el intenso calor, los tres escaparon usando el auto clásico negro del espía gracias al joven que sabía conducir, mientras los tres se iban de la base secreta el sujeto de gafas negras los observaba desde las sombras, sonrió y se retiró hacia su oficina.

El sujeto caminaba lentamente viendo todo el daño que Jackeline había generado, llegó a su oficina y al sacarse los lentes mostró unos ojos ámbar brillante, de su boca salía arena negra en abundancia inundando toda la habitación, después se pudo ver a Pitch Black salir de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, luego de unos minutos un guardia fue a la misma oficina para saber si todo estaba bien, gritando de horror al ver a un sujeto en el suelo, no tenía órganos, no tenía huesos ni ojos, era solo un envoltorio de piel.

* * *

><p>Iván conducía el clásico vehículo negro por una amplia carretera, pensaba en buscar un lugar apartado de todo, un lugar donde nadie pueda buscarlos, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos Jackeline poso su suave mano al hombro del joven y esbozó una tierna sonrisa, Iván estaba agradecido de tenerla a su lado, le recordaba a su familia pero sobre todo recordaba a su amada abuela, los momentos que pasaron juntos cuando era más joven en su casa en medio de la nada, un lugar rodeado de valles y montañas, animales y plantas en abundancia, una lágrima brotó de su ojo recordando aquel día que falleció, en ese momento recordó que heredó ese lugar, ese pedacito de cielo, agradeció a su abuela desde lo profundo de su alma y emprendió su viaje a ese hogar que le estaba esperando con los brazos bien abiertos.<p>

* * *

><p>Pitch Black se encontraba en su guarida creando un arma para acabar con la hija de Jack Frost, sonriendo usando su arena de pesadillas como material, mientras trabaja a otra entidad se adentraba en la guarida del señor de las pesadillas, se escuchaban sus pasos resonando en toda la cueva, Pitch sonrió al ver aquel ser y con un ademan con las manos le invitó a que pasara porque es bienvenido, después de todo también era su hogar.<p>

* * *

><p>Era de noche y la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno, Iván estaba cansado y tenía sueño, aún no se había recuperado de todas las heridas y moretones, Amber dormía plácidamente echada en el asiento trasero y Jackeline recostada sobre su asiento, Iván de vez en cuando la miraba mostrando una sonrisa para luego suspirar y seguir conduciendo hacia la paz. Cuando llegaron las dos chicas despertaron y ayudaron al joven a salir del vehículo, sus ojos estaban muy cansados porque el viaje era muy largo, los tres avanzaban hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada, el joven se acercó al costado de la puerta y de un compartimiento secreto sacó una sarta de llaves, abrió la puerta y los tres se fueron a descansar, la casa era grande de dos pisos, cuatro dormitorios en el piso superior y un baño, y dos dormitorios en el piso inferior, uno de ellos era matrimonial porque era el más grande, había cocina y comedor, una gran sala y por fuera un extenso jardín, el joven feliz se desmayó por el cansancio alertando a las dos chicas que lo llevaron a la habitación más cercana, la más grande.<p>

Era de día y el joven lentamente despertaba, durmió muy bien pero al intentar levantarse no pudo evitar sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo, se destapo para descubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo y ver a Amber y Jackeline abrazándolo con sus piernas encima de él luchando para acaparar todo el cuerpo del joven.

-¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?-gritó el joven despertando a las chicas -la casa es grande y esta no es la única habitación-.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Jackeline con una sonrisa.

-Pues no parece- dijo el joven cruzándose de brazos -bueno, es hora de levantarse, tengo mucho que hacer hoy-.

Después de desalojar a las chicas de su habitación, el joven se puso su ropa de ayer, tenía que volver a la ciudad para comprar todo lo que necesitaban para poder vivir, el joven con un suspiro revisó su billetera para descubrir que no tenía efectivo, salvo una polilla que salió volando hacia la libertad, revisó los cajones que se encontraban en su habitación buscando dinero pero no había nada solo polvo, el joven no sabía que hacer en esta situación, si no tenían dinero no podrían sobrevivir hasta que su hermana lo llamó.

-Hermano, mira lo que encontré- dijo Jackeline divertida.

El joven se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla casi se desmaya al ver un enorme fajo de billetes en la delgada mano de su hermana.

-D-de dónde sacaste eso- dijo el joven aún en shock.

-Ah, lo encontré por ahí, en la cocina mientras buscaba algo para comer- dijo con una sonrisa-.

El joven tomó el dinero como si fuera algo sagrado, le dijo a Jackeline que se iría a la ciudad para comprar todos los suministros, ropa, etc. Jackeline se puso algo triste pero el joven le dijo que volvería en unas horas y que hasta entonces le debía esperar, se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa encontrando una pequeña parcela, con algo de esfuerzo desenterró patatas, patatas dulces y algunas zanahorias en buen estado, le dio a Jackeline para que cocinara y comieran, Jackeline le dijo que se quedara para comer pero él se negó amablemente, ella lo comprendió y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, ruborizándose ambos, Amber no entendía lo que habían hecho ladeando la cabeza e ignorándolos para seguir recostada en el sofá, el joven con una sonrisa despidiéndose de ambas salió de la casa y se dirigió al vehículo negro, encenderlo y desaparecer dejando una cortina de humo.

* * *

><p>Pitch desde la sombra de un gran árbol aprovechó ese momento para utilizar su nueva arma, de su cuerpo sacó una flecha color violeta oscuro y un arco, tensó el arco y apuntó a una ventana donde se podía ver a Amber descansando, al momento de soltar la cuerda de hilo negro, la flecha rápidamente se dirigió a su objetivo entrando atravesando la ventana como si no existiera impactando en la cabeza de la niña demonio y desapareciendo sin dejar alguna herida externa. Amber se retorcía de dolor, tenía los ojos cerrados, sus pesadillas la estaban dominando.<p>

_Ella estaba sola en medio de la tierra calcinada, miles de cadáveres de hombres, ángeles y demonios se encontraban en el suelo estéril humeando, en ese momento una figura femenina se acercaba a ella atravesando una cortina de humo, aquella figura caminaba de manera sensual , en sus manos se podían ver flamas de color azul, sus ojos eran color amarillo intenso y era de la misma estatura de Amber pero no se le podía ver el rostro ni el cuerpo porque estaba cubierta por una sombra, ella con miedo preguntó._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó en idioma demonio que es el latín pero al revés._

_-Jajajaja, eres graciosa niña- se acercó más a ella y revelando su forma -yo soy tú, tal cómo eres realmente-._

_-NO, YO NO SOY ASÍ- dijo la niña derramando una lágrima que se evaporó antes de caer al suelo._

_Todo se nubló, dejando todo en la oscuridad, solo ella y la nada, después como un alma veía segmentos de un futuro incierto, veía como ella misma mató a Jackeline, después se mostró otra escena de ella misma calcinando a Iván dejándolo solo huesos, era muy perturbador y solo quería despertar, pero no pudo, seguía atrapada en un sin fin de escenas con un final desgarrador de ella cómo la asesina, ella lloraba inútilmente suplicando misericordia pero nadie pudo oírla._

Amber despertó de su pesadilla, estaba llena de ira, el blanco de sus ojos se volvió negro, sus ojos verdes se volvieron amarillos, empezó a calentar el ambiente, su objetivo era eliminar a Jackeline, estaba poseída, no podía controlar su cuerpo porque su mente seguía sumida en sus pesadillas, Jackeline se sintió mal al sentir ese calor abrazador y al voltear a ver se sorprendió pero no pudo hacer nada, una explosión la sacó volando de la casa atravesando la ventana.

Pitch reía a carcajadas y disfrutaba del espectáculo que se formaba ante sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, es que no tengo mucho tiempo pero siempre que puedo escribo poco a poco los capítulos, pero bueno este capítulo es importante porque se mudan a un nuevo lugar, más amplio y cada vez más problemas.<strong>

**IMPORTANTE: ES MUY PROBABLE QUE AÑADE MÁS PERSONAJES, QUIERO SABER QUÉ OPINAN DE CÓMO VA LA HISTORIA, SI NECESITAN MÁS ACCIÓN, MÁS DRAMA O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA, PERO NADA DE CAPÍTULOS O ESCENAS "M", NO SOY BUENO CON ESTAS COSAS.**

**Gracias a los que apoyan mi historia, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**PalomaFrost: Disculpa por la demora, de verdad se que prometí que publicaría hace ya varios días, lo siento.**

**AnomyWolf: Bueno, el gobierno siempre se mete en todo, y no te preocupes por Iván, el seguirá viviendo.**

**Merito: pues ellas son polos opuestos, pero la rivalidad viene por Iván si sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS PRONTO DEJARÉ UN AVANCE, ES DECIR TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR UN POCO PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS.**


	7. Misery Black

**Misery Black**

* * *

><p>En la guarida del señor de las pesadillas se encontraba una extraña figura sentada en un sofá hecho de arena negra, poseía una armadura negra adherida a su cuerpo como si fuera parte de él, tenía las piernas cruzadas mostrando unos tacones negros y se movían de manera impaciente, tenía los brazos cruzados mirando hacia la entrada, su rostro se mostraba con gesto de molestia, de piel pálida y con tonos violáceos en sus mejillas, suave como la más fina seda, sus ojos totalmente negros con un punto rosa en el centro, aquellos ojos diseñados para penetrar el alma de sus victimas, aquellos ojos que te hipnotizaban y te hacían débil en cuestión de segundos, su aliento se podía ver como el vapor de un clima frío, salvo que este era negro como el humo que emanaban la quema del petróleo, en su mano protegida por su armadura sostenía una gran lanza que terminaba en una hoja color violeta oscuro que emanaba un aura oscura al igual que del sujeto.<p>

Aquel ser suspiró pesadamente y se levantó con el rostro lleno de ira, no le gustaba esperar y aunque no lo dijera odiaba estar sola, se dirigió a la entrada haciendo sonar sus tacones con cada paso resonando en toda la guarida y caminando mientras hablaba con pesadez.

-Ay padre, vengo después de tanto tiempo y tú solo te vas- dijo aquel ser con voz femenina pero muy fría, tanto que podría helarte la sangre.

Aquella figura femenina se preparó para saltar y al cabo de unos segundos salió disparada del suelo dejando polvo negro, ella volaba libremente por el aire como su cabello largo y negro, ondeando cómo si tuviese vida propia, su rostro demostraba tristeza y a la vez ira, ira porque su padre nunca le dijo que la quería y menos que la amaba salvo "adiós", y tristeza al recordar todos los momentos que pasaba sola alejada de su padre, las veces que ella intentó acercarse a su padre con una sonrisa en vano, las noches en las que decía y él simplemente la ignoraba o le decía "vive con eso", ella derramó una lágrima color amatista que recorrió su pálido rostro para después perderse con el viento.

* * *

><p>Jackeline se había protegido de la caída formando nieve que envolvió su cuerpo para amortiguar el golpe, en ese instante la demonio salió desde la ventana con una gran espada de fuego dispuesta a partir a Jackeline por la mitad, pero cuando la nieve se derritió por el calor que emanaba la demonio se pudo ver a Jackeline con el pelo blanco y largo, sus ojos violeta y azul fríos como el hielo y su mirada seria demostraba que no se iba a dejar lastimar,sus poderes se activaron por instinto y de sus manos se formó un palo de hielo denso que usó para defenderse del ataque de la demonio y con fuerza la alejó de ella, del palo brotó una hoja tan dura como el diamante, era una guadaña seria presentó su arma y se puso en posición para atacar, la demonio estaba furiosa y alzó su espada lista para atacar, cuando una hoja del árbol cayó suavemente hacia el césped amabas corrieron una contra la otra, ambas luchaban con fiereza, Jackeline creaba hielo por todas partes para compensar el calor que emanaba de la demonio, ambas armas chocaban liberando chistas y vapor por la enorme presión que ejercían ambas contrincantes quienes se miraban con ira, la batalla seguía y todo a su alrededor moría como el césped y algunos animales que por ahí vivían, amabas tenían heridas y cortes superficiales, por un momento paró el combate, ambas estaban agitadas y sudaban mucho, Amber enterró su espada para darse un respiro apoyándose sobre él pero Jackeline no lo hizo, solo cambió su mirada de ira a seria.<p>

* * *

><p>Iván iba en su carro repleto de comida, aparatos importantes, productos de limpieza y demás, el joven estaba feliz por todas las cosas que consiguió pero el auto no opinaba lo mismo porque sufría el enorme incremento de peso y poco a poco el motor cedía y empezaba a emanar humo, el joven no podía permitirse que se detenga el detenga el auto, faltaba mucho recorrido así que tuvo que forzarlo a avanzar, después de todo no era su auto y debía apresurarse para no preocupar más a Jackeline y a Amber.<p>

* * *

><p>Jackeline se acercaba a Amber lentamente porque sabía que ella no era así, pero cuando intentó tocarla la demonio emitió una onda expansiva térmica que mando a volar a Jackeline, ella aterrizó suavemente gracias a la nieve que había creado, se levantó algo débil por el calor y alzar la mirada vio a la demonio correr a toda velocidad hacia ella portando su espada en el aire cortando el viento y dispuesta a a matarla, Jackeline se defendió bloqueando el ataque con su arma pero al impactar con tal fuerza hizo que ella fuera arrastrada varios metros atrás con una mueca de dolor y sobre esfuerzo, el palo de la guadaña estaba a punto de romperse así que Jackeline usó sus poderes para obligarla a alejarse enfriando el ambiente y creando escarcha pero la demonio lo derretía con facilidad, era más fuerte que Jackeline y faltaban segundos para destruir el obstáculo y eliminar su objetivo hasta que...<p>

-DETÉNGANSE- gritó el joven agitado, sudando y con un rostro cansado, irritado y molesto al mismo tiempo, su mirada lo demostraba- ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?, MIREN TODO LO QUE HAN HECHO- señalando todo el jardín que ahora parecía un campo de batalla.

Ambas lo miraban de manera extraña, él nunca antes había gritado, no cómo lo hacía el ahora, Jackeline tenía un rostro de dolor por la presión que ejercía la demonio y esta miraba al joven con mirada extraña, no lo reconocía y aunque no le importaba tenía cierta curiosidad. Jackeline vio cómo el joven se acercaba a ambas, no quería que salga lastimado y gritó para que no se acerque.

-ALÉJATE- gritó la joven forzosamente -ÁMBER SE VOLVIÓ LOCA-.

El joven se acercaba más y sintió el calor que emanaba la demonio, el joven seguía avanzando ignorando el intenso calor, calor que empezaba a desintegrar la ligera tela de su camiseta, la demonio seguía viendo al joven con extrañeza, Iván sabía lo que hacía aunque el no sabía el porqué, se acercó a la demonio, la tomo con ambos brazos generándole ligeras quemaduras y la alejó de su hermana con un quejido de dolor, luego abrazó a la demonio con dolor por las múltiples quemaduras que sufría pero lo importante era calmar a la niña demonio, con una mano frotó la cabeza de la demonio arrullarla cómo si se tratase de una niña que despertaba con pesadillas.

-ya, ya todo va a estar bien, estoy contigo, nada malo te va a pasar- decía el joven con un brillo en sus ojos de color celeste.

Jackeline se levantó algo débil por la enorme exposición al calor así que se apoyó enterrando su guadaña al suelo y apoyándose sobre él, la demonio se había calmado volviendo el clima a la normalidad y como una niña empezó a llorar, lloró desahogándose del dolor que sentía de estar atrapada en sus miedos sin poder escapar, después tosió polvo negro extrañando a Jackeline quien seguía recuperándose del combate, volviendo a Amber a la normalidad, estaba confundida, no recordaba nada salvo las pesadillas que tuvo, pero se sonrojo y enojó al tener al joven muy cerca de ella apretando sus pechos con su cuerpo y aprisionándola con sus brazos, el joven no sentía nada de su cuerpo salvo dolor por las quemaduras pero lo que si sintió fue una cachetada que se dirigió con fuerza hacia su rostro volviéndolo a noquear como aquella vez, Jackeline miro mal a Amber y se dirigió a su hermano e intentar ayudarlo.

-Solo te quería ayudar- dijo Jackeline algo molesta a la niña demonio mientras se dirigía al joven.

Al ver su torso desnudo se sonrojó un poco pero al notar múltiples quemaduras usó sus poderes para reducir el dolor pero habían tantas heridas que al final terminó enterrado en la nieve como un muñeco de nieve derribado por el aire, el joven seguía inconsciente así que al cabo de unos minutos lo llevaron a la casa para tratarlo mejor.

* * *

><p>Desde las sombras Pitch se reía como psicópata, no creía que la demonio fuera tan fuerte pero su rostro se volvió serió al recordar al joven como eliminaba sus pesadillas cómo si nada, estaba pensativo y su rostro molesto demostraba que planeaba eliminarlo a él también pero antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo una figura descendió rápida y suavemente sobre el quemado césped, con los brazos cruzados y un rostro lleno de ira se acercó al señor de las pesadillas, Pitch solo sonrió y dijo tranquilamente.<p>

-Hola, mi querida Misery, ¿Cómo estas?- su voz era burlesca y su rostro alegre cómo intentando burlarse -No te dije que te quedaras en casa-.

Misery intentó decir algo pero fue inútil, tenía tanta ira que solo agarró su alabarda y la arrojó hacia su padre siendo atravesado por esta e impactando contra un árbol que se encontraba a su espalda, Pitch hizo un gesto de dolor haciendo sonreír a su hija pero ese gesto cambio a alegría y felicidad alertando a Misery.

-Vaya vaya vaya, así que es así como demuestras afecto a tu padre- dijo Pitch con voz tranquila cambiando a fría y amenazante -entonces, observa cómo demuestro afecto-.

El señor de las pesadillas avanzó hacia su hija lentamente con una mirada seria, la alabarda aún lo tenía atravesado pero caminaba como si no existiera, arena negra brotaba de su herida, que en realidad no era herida, ni siquiera un rasguño, Misery sintió miedo recordando cómo era su padre cuando tenía ese rostro.

_-NO, NO NO NO NO POR FAVOR NOOOOOOOOOOO- gritaba una niña pelinegra siendo atravesada por cadenas de arena negra, brotaba un poco de sangre de las heridas pero el dolor era más mental -BASTA, LO SIENTO, NO LO VOLVERÉ HACER POR FAVOR- gritó nuevamente la niña de corto pelo mientras parecía convulsionar._

_-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A SOÑAR?- gritó el señor de las pesadillas._

_Pitch insertaba en su hija arena negra para que aprenda a aceptar a las pesadillas y vivir con ellas, sin importar el dolor que sufría la niña y el miedo que se apoderaba ella, él solo sonreía al ver cómo la pequeña agonizaba y ella con la poca fuerza que le quedaba siguió suplicando piedad._

_-BASTA, POR FAVOR ... LO SIENTO- gritó débilmente la niña hasta caer en llanto._

_Entonces el señor de las pesadillas la liberó de su tormento y se retiró dando media vuelta y desaparecer como una sombra, la niña se quedó en posición fetal llorando con los ojos bien abiertos, lo peor fue que ella volvió a soñar al menos cinco veces con su padre, soñando que la amaba solo para seguir siendo castigada._

Con un movimiento con la mano la alabarda voló hacia la joven, lista para atacar pero una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, era un indicio que tenía miedo pero eso no la iba a detener, Pitch oliendo el miedo de su hija se acercó rápidamente hacia la joven para atacarla con su arena de pesadillas que emanaba de su sombra, Misery giró su alabarda como si fuese una hélice cortando las columnas de arena negra que se dirigían hacia ella, pero no se dio cuenta que Pitch aprovechó ese momento para atacarla por detrás clavando un par de dagas negras en su espalda, ella gimió de dolor mientras giraba intentando asestar un golpe con su arma en vano, Pitch era muy rápido y desaparecía constantemente, Misery intentando equilibrar las cosas torno sus ojos a color negro invocando la noche, de pronto todo estaba oscuro como si hubieran apagado el sol, ella sonrió porque tenía el poder de incrementar su velocidad, fuerza y la capacidad de ver a todo ser de forma muy clara, en especial a su padre quien se movía a extrema velocidad, ella rápidamente agarró fuerte su arma y se impulsó para acercarse al señor de las pesadillas y poder eliminarlo pero algo no salió bien.

* * *

><p>Jackeline se encontraba en el cuarto del joven curando sus quemaduras, algunas eran graves otras no tanto, le sorprendía y extrañaba que su piel no se haya desprendido de su cuerpo o calcinado por el calor, pero lo que más le importaba era que no haya sufrido ningún daño mortal, Amber se encontraba en una silla agitando suavemente las piernas viendo cómo Jackeline tocaba al joven haciendo cualquier cosa que ella desconocía, pero aún así se sentía triste por lo que acababa de pasar, solamente suspiró y siguió observando a la joven.<p>

Jackeline miró por la ventana extrañándose lo pronto que había oscurecido pero no le tomaba importancia porque seguía concentrada en su hermano.

* * *

><p>Misery atacaba a Pitch haciéndole algunas heridas pero fácilmente este se regeneraba con ayuda de sus poderes, En medio de la oscuridad se podía ver una hoja violeta brillante volar por todos lados liberando chispas cuando impactaba contra la arena de pesadillas, Pitch utilizaba su arena para defenderse de los ataques de su hija, sonriente se duplicaba para distraerla atacándola por la espalda constantemente, Misery cada vez se volvía más débil, su padre era muy rápido y siempre usaba trampas para atacarla, poco a poco perdía el combate hasta que Pitch uso toda su arena para capturar a la joven de cabello oscuro y envolverla en su arena formando una esfera para que sufra las más terribles pesadillas, ella intentó liberarse pero fue inútil, solo pudo emitir un grito de dolor que estremeció el escenario quitando el efecto del poder de Misery sobre la noche, Pitch satisfecho al derrotar a su hija desapareció como polvo que lleva el viento con una sonrisa divertida.<p>

Misery se encontraba en el suelo con múltiples cortes en todo su cuerpo, estaba intentando apoyarse en su arma que se encontraba enterrada en el suelo, camino con dificultad usando su arma como apoyo hacia la casa que se encontraba frente a ella, necesitaba ayuda, esa esfera drenó todos sus poderes y no podía regenerarse, solo tocó la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba detrás de la entrada, una niña demonio que la miraba inclinando la cabeza en señal de duda, Misery solo atinó a decir -ayuda- para luego desplomarse sobre el suelo, la demonio cerró la puerta y trajo a Jackeline jalándola de la mano e indicar con el dedo a la extraña que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

Misery despertaba lentamente intentando estirarse, no sentía dolor en su cuerpo, se sentía bien intentó levantarse y se sorprendió al encontrarse semi-desnuda envuelta en múltiples vendajes alrededor de su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama rápidamente quitando la sábana que la cubría y usó sus poderes para invocar su armadura pero no funcionó mareándose porque aún no se había recuperado totalmente, se tuvo que quedar en cama para su desgracia intentando recordar cómo llegó allí sin resultado, en ese momento entro un joven de pelo negro con una bandeja con comida y jugo que sostenía con ambas manos pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dar media vuelta con los ojos cerrados al verla así, creí que seguía dormida y solo iba a dejar la bandeja en la mesita de noche que se encontraba al costado de la cama y se retiraría, la joven se sonrojó y se molesto como la vio invocando su arma pero no funcionó mareándose nuevamente, el joven dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se dirigió a ayudarla para que no se cayera recibiendo una cachetada que resonó en toda la casa y una advertencia muy grave pero no pudo escucharla porque se quedó inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, gracias por su pasciensia y me disculpo por la excesiva demora, muchas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo, pero bueno.<strong>

**GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORA, ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, SI QUIEREN SABER CÓMO VA MI PROGRESO O TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA SON LIBRES DE PREGUNTAR POR MEDIO DE PMS, CON GUSTO LOS RESPONDERÉ.**

**SUGERENCIAS Y CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS.**

**paloma frost: me alegro que te siga gustando la historia, mm la historia se centra en Jackeline, le puse ese nombre porque sería la versión femenina o gender-bender (o como quieran llamarlo) de Jack Frost, pero al final terminó siendo una personalidad distinta.**

**AnomyWolf: me gustó tu idea, ella va a tener la capacidad de crear armas como Jackeline y una de ellas sería el arco de fuego.**

**Merito: felicidades nuevamente, debo decir que tienes buenas ideas para nombres, agradezco mucho tu participación y espero que me ayudes con la última personaje que creo agregar a la historia.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, QUIERO ANUNCIAR DE QUE AHORA QUE DEJÉ DE LADO A JACK Y TOOTH, QUIERO SABER SI USTEDES ESTÁN DE ACUERDO EN QUE HAYA UN SPIN-OFF DE AMBOS MIENTRAS ESTÁN EN EL CIELO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA PRONTO.**


	8. Iván Moonwalker

**Iván Moonwalker**

* * *

><p>El joven seguía inconsciente en el suelo, Misery no sabía que hacer, pensaba que lo había matado porque ella tenía mucha fuerza aunque no lo pareciera, en ese momento entraron deribando la puerta de la habitación Jackeline y Amber con rostros molesstos y al ver al joven tendido en el suelo solo suspiraron y se dispusieron a tratarlo y llevarlo a un lugar para que descanse, Jackeline miró fijamente a la mujer hecha de pesadillas, parecía ver a travez de ella y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima al sentir todo el dolor y sufrimiento que habitaban en el alma de aquella mujer, se llevó las manos a la cabeza haciendo un gesto de dolor y se retiró aún conmocionada por lo que había visto, Misery no entendió lo que había pasado así que se devolvió a su cama para intentar dormir y tener dulces pesadillas, pesadillas que se volvieron costumbre a lo largo de los años.<p>

Iván se encontraba en medio del espacio, flotando mientras observaba un imponente cuerpo celeste, la luna, el joven se encontraba serio porque ya había estado en esa situación antes, se puso una mano en la barbilla meneando verticalmente la cabeza mientras aquel astro titilaba.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo el joven a la luna –No, no creo que eso pase- dijo escéptico –estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, protegeré a las guardianas como se me encargó- con voz solemne y se sonrojó mientras la luna titilaba –no, no me gusta, es como mi hermana, tú sabes que no tengo familia- dijo excusándose para volverse más serio –recuerda que tú me los quitaste- suspirando al final esperando respuesta del satélite natural –lo sé y lo siento, nos vemos "padre"- dijo el joven antes de que todo se volviera negro, su sueño había terminado.

El joven se levantó abruptamente del sofá donde se encontraba durmiendo, se llevó una mano a la mejilla dónde pudo sentir una tela que lo protegía, recordó en ese momento el golpe de aquella mujer que lo dejó soñando con la luna, debía admitirlo ella tenía fuerza así que no debía hacerla enojar, se levantó algo débil por la conmoción del golpe, de verdad lo había afectado pero el joven no le guardo rencor, no era de esos, no era cómo otros, se dirigió a la cocina para encontrar algo para comer y se sorprendió al ver una olla congelada y otra sartén derretida en el suelo y muchos ingredientes regados por todas partes congelados y/o calcinados, quiso gritar sus nombres pero no tenía fuerzas para eso, así que se dirigió al refrigerador y buscó algo para tomar, encontró leche en caja se sirvió un poco y suspiró relajado hasta que un estruendo hizo que soltara el vaso de vidrio que tenía hace un momento en su mano, se dirigió con prisa a la salida para saber si todo estaba bien para después sorprenderse al ver a Jackeline y Amber sentadas en lo que quedaba del verde césped empapadas, el joven se acercó a ellas y pudo ver plástico esparcido cerca de ellas, con curiosidad preguntó lo que había pasado.

-Me sentía aburrida de estar esperando a que despertaras, así que tomé una botella con agua y le pedía a Amber que lo calentara para ver qué pasaba y después esto- dijo Jackeline con una sonrisa señalándose así misma sonrojando al joven quien desvió la mirada para saber cómo estaba la demonio viendo como el agua se evaporaba de su cuerpo escarlata.

-Está bien, creí que algo les había pasado pero…- dijo el joven para después mostrar su rostro algo enfadado- que se supone que pasó en la cocina- dijo apretando los dientes.

Jackeline se sorprendió y se puso nerviosa para reír falsamente intentando calmar las cosas, cosa que no funcionó.

-Y bien- dijo el joven levantando una ceja viendo cómo ella intentaba explicar todo.

-Lo que pasó es que iba a preparar algo porque estaba aburrida, pero Amber quería ayudar y no pude negarme, al final discutimos y peleamos destruyendo la comida- dijo culpable la joven pero luego sonrió y con voz alegre –pero no reconciliamos y ahora nos queremos más- dijo mientras corrió a abrazar a la demonio nerviosa por la reacción de su hermano.

El joven suspiró y con una sonrisa se acercó a ambas y las abrazó con todo el cariño fraternal que podía ofrecer, no podía estar molesto con ellas, las quería y las protegería cueste lo que cueste, esa era su promesa como el protector de las guardianas, ellas se sintieron extrañas sobre todo Amber quien era la segunda vez que la abrazaban, sentía cómo un calor recorría su cuerpo, muy diferente a cualquier otra sensación que tuvo antes y solo pudo decir por primera vez -Te quiero- sorprendiendo al joven quien solo le sonrió con los ojos cerrados, Jackeline ignoró eso porque sentía estar soñando mientras sentía el calor de su hermano, tenía los ojos cerrados mostrando una sonrisa deseando que ese abrazo nunca terminase, pero no se

cumplió al momento en que sintió como una onda de choque hizo que el joven se separa de ambas, no era muy fuerte porque solo era como una ráfaga de viento frío, el joven preocupado intuyó que se trataba de aquella mujer, los tres enteraron a la casa y saber lo que estaba pasando, llegaron a la habitación respectiva y al abrirla vieron como la joven de cabello oscuro estaba sudando y respiraba pesadamente, tenía puesta una especie de armadura ligera de tela apegada a su delgado cuerpo, un conjunto era de una camiseta sin mangas y un par de pantalones cortos ajustados, ambos de color negro y líneas violeta a sus costados. El joven se acercó a ella e intentó preguntarle lo que pasa pero el resultado no resultó satisfactorio.

-NO TE ME ACERQUES- dijo en voz alta Misery haciendo retroceder al joven –no se me acerquen- advirtió.

-Pero solo queremos ayudar- dijo el joven volviéndose a acercar a la joven.

-NO NECESITO AYUDA, NUNCA LA NECESITÉ- dijo en voz alta soltando una lágrima de dolor, luego se volvió triste –y nunca la necesitaré-.

Ella se puso en posición fetal sobre la cama, ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas, no quería mostrar sus lágrimas, no quería verse indefensa y débil, no quería sufrir y mucho menos llorar porque ya había llorado demasiado en vano.

Iván se acercó instintivamente a la joven para abrazarla, sabía que había tenido pesadillas y sufría mucho aunque no lo quería admitir, al momento de abrazarla ella se defendió liberando arena negra por toda la habitación, Jackeline y Amber se retiraron porque no querían salir terminadas, Misery quería zafarse usando toda su fuerza y lastimando al joven pero no lo lograba, Iván con esfuerzo seguía abrazando a la joven, oponía mucha resistencia pero él no iba a permitir que ella siga sufriendo, ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza e hizo otra onda expansiva que hizo que la camiseta del joven se rompiera mostrando múltiples cortes por los latigazos de arena negra.

Misery mientras luchaba por liberarse sintió algo en su pecho, algo que hizo que ella abriera los ojos como platos, sus pupilas se contrajeron al sentir ese calor en su corazón que nunca había sentido, algo especial, sentía por primera vez cariño, por primera vez se sentía protegida, dejó de oponer fuerza y liberar arena negra para sentir mejor el abrazo del joven, por primera vez se sintió querida, por primera se sintió amada. Ambos estaban sobre la cama abrazados verticalmente apoyados sobre sus rodillas, ella se acercó más al joven para seguir con esa sensación que la confortaba y decidió llorar, lloró porque ya no sentía dolor, derramaba lágrimas de alegría y el joven sonrió tiernamente, le parecía adorable como se desahogaba, el joven decidió irse para traer a las demás para poder dialogar, el joven bajó de la cama pero una mano lo detuvo, Misery no quería dejar el abrazo así que se aferró al joven, este sentía algo de dolor porque sus heridas aún seguían abiertas y ella abraza con fuerza pero lo que más le incomodaba era sus pechos estrujarse contra él, el joven intentó zafarse pero sabía que era inútil, la arena negra que se encontraba en la habitación se retiraba, ya no había miedo, ni pesadillas ni cadenas ni ropa porque la ropa de Misery era de arena, esto hizo que el joven entrara en pánico, era el protector de las guardianas, esto no estaba en el contrato y si no hacía algo pronto se arrepentiría después, ella estaba sonrojada y no le importaba estar desnuda aferrando su delgado cuerpo contra él, más bien lo disfrutaba pero el joven no opinaba lo mismo, ella no lo veía pero de su nariz sangraba profusamente (figurativo para dar humor) hasta que se desmayó por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, había estado siendo fuertemente abrazado de su captora por varios minutos, ella nerviosa creyó nuevamente que lo había matado y luego se vio a sí misma, recobró su compostura aparentemente sería y formó una armadura ligera, cargó al joven con facilidad y aún sonrojada y avergonzada salió de la habitación ignorando la gran mancha de sangre que provenía del joven.

* * *

><p>El campo de batalla se teñía de sangre y cadáveres, ángeles y demonios seguían luchando a muerte, ninguno retrocedía ni avanzaba, los ángeles eran más fuertes pero los demonios los superaban en número, mientras la batalla seguía Jack Frost se encontraba con Toothiana hablando acerca de su futuro, un futuro que incierto que tal vez no existiría para ellos, el joven albino estaba nervioso formando una cúpula de hielo denso para protegerse los ataques del enemigo, Tooth con una sonrisa le dijo a su amado que debían luchar, que aunque quisieran volver con su hija sería imposible y que luchar era la única alternativa, Jack aceptó tomando la mano de su hada y prometerle que la protegería con su vida cómo siempre lo había hecho, ambos salieron de la cúpula para atacar a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel demonio que encontraban en el camino, después de horas de combate Jack se encontraba herido con varios cortes en su cuerpo por las lanzas de sus enemigos, había derribado e incapacitado a cientos al igual que su amada, quien tenía ciertos rastros de sangre por heridas menores, todos los demonios que se la habían enfrentado terminaban empalados con sus afiladas plumas, gracias a ellos muchos ángeles conservaron sus vidas y aseguraron la balanza de la guerra a su favor, en agradecimiento el señor los condecoraría con algo maravilloso, pero debían ir al palacio y estar presentables para tal suceso.<p>

En el reino de los cielos precisamente en el palacio central donde el todopoderoso se encontraba dando un discurso por la victoria sobre los demonios, tal vez no habían ganado la guerra pero era digno de celebración que dos almas tan puras lucharan con valentía, honor y coraje, almas que ayudaron en gran medida a su triunfo, ambos seres se encontraban frente al todopoderoso arrodillados con respeto ante el señor que todo lo puede, era una ceremonia de premiación y bendición para todos los demás.

Jack estaba nervioso, no le agradaba estar en ese lugar, muy formal para su gusto, volteó para ver a su amada hada quien le sonrió tiernamente quitando los nervios que lo abrumaban, ambos serían condecorados con la felicidad eterna, ya habían servido en todos los planos con resultados satisfactorios, el señor habló.

-HERMANOS Y HERMANAS- dijo el señor en voz alta que resonaba en todo el palacio -ESTAMOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS PARA BENDECIR A ESTA PAREJA, ALMAS SAGRADAS QUE LUCHARON POR NUESTRO BIEN, NO SIN ANTES BENDECIR A NUESTROS CAMARADAS QUE LUCHARON FEROZMENTE Y QUE TAMBIÉN MERECEN UN GRAN RECONOCIMIENTO-.

La ceremonia fue muy especial, el señor arrojó luz sobre ambos cegándolos por un momento y cuando pudieron ver se sorprendieron, Jack tenía un par de alas y Toothiana cambió su plumaje a color perlado, sus alas brillaban con destellos dorados mientra las agitaba delicadamente, ambos estaban listos para conocer el verdadero paraíso. Al final de la ceremonia ambos se abrazaron por última vez mientras pequeñas gotas de felicidad brotaban por sus ojos, ambos se dieron un beso lleno de todo el amor que pudieran sentir antes de que una luz poderosa los cubriera, el calor era intenso pero agradable, cuando la luz se disipó no quedaba nada en el centro del palacio, la pareja había desaparecido para volverse energía que vagaba libremente por el espacio.

* * *

><p>Era de noche y la arena de Sandman empezó a esparcirse como hilos en todas las casas alrededor del mundo dando sueños a todos los niños que dormían plácidamente en sus cómodas camas, aquel hombresito volaba en su avión de arena de sueños de dos plazas, atrás se encontraba sentada una niña de al menos once años, su cabello era dorado como el sol que dejaba una estela dorada a su paso, su piel color rosa pálido la hacía ver como una muñequita de porcelana, aquella niña tenía un vestido blanco y largo que le llegaba a los tobillos, estaba sonriendo y gritaba de la felicidad al volar junto a Sandman por el mundo viendo cómo los niños plasmaban sus sueños en la arena del guardián de los sueños, sus ojos blancos reflejaban la luz de la luna, ella saludó a aquel astro agitando su pequeña y delicada mano de porcelana, ella cerró los ojos emocionada mientras disfrutaba del viaje en el avioncito de su padre.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras la noche llenaba de sueños a los niños una figura alada avanzaba a gran velocidad por los bosques buscando algo o alguien, aquella figura zumbaba como un colibrí buscando alimento, la luz de la luna reflejaba sobre ella su plumaje color esmeralda tornasol que brillaba intensamente, aquella figura resultó ser una hada quien volaba con una sonrisa al enterarse que tenía una hermana, ella había visitado cada pueblo de todo el mundo, había cambiado bastante desde la última que sus amigos la vieron, su cuerpo era más estilizado, sus caderas eran más anchas sin llegar a la exageración, tenía busto pequeño que acentuaba con su esbelta figura, pero lo que la hacía verse diferente era que ya no media algunos centímetros sino que ahora medía un metro sesenta, para una hada era una gran altura, ella seguía volando sin parar buscando a su hermana, tenía tantas cosas de qué hablar y eso la hizo derramar una lágrima de felicidad, el hombre de la luna la ayudó a guiarse por la noche hasta dar con el paradero de la persona a quien buscaba, ella vio desde las alturas una casa de tamaño considerable de dos pisos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro para luego revolotear hasta llegar a la puerta.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, disculpen esta de verdad excesiva demora, no tenía idea del tiempo que dejé esta historia en segundo plano, ruego que me perdonen.<strong>

**EN ESTE CAPITULO LE DECIMOS ADIÓS A JACK Y TOOTH, SIENTO MUCHO HABERLOS QUITADO DEL FIC PERO ESO TENÍA QUE PASAR, ADEMÁS YA NO HABRÁ AVANCES PORQUE YA REVELÉ A LOS DOS ÚLTIMOS PERSONAJES QUE QUERÍA METER DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA.**

**GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA INFINITA Y NUEVAMENTE RUEGO QUE ME PERDONEN, ES QUE ÚLTIMAMENTE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO PARA AVANZAR ESTA LARGA HISTORIA, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y CRÍTICAS.**

**Merito: Bueno, la idea era que Iván tuviera un harem, pero era solo una idea pero luego decidí aceptarla, que te parece, y tienes razón Pitch no es buen padre pero que esperabas de alguien como él.**

**AnomyWolf****: ****no te preocupes, más bien yo debo disculparme por dejar esta historia, y aquí dejo la conclusión de Jack y Tooth espero que te haya gustado, no se si lo hice bien.**

**Bueno gracias por sus comentarios y me gustaría que también dejaran PMs para conversar si así lo desean.**

**PD: IBA A ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA POR X FACTORES PERO QUIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES Y VALORACIONES, SI VALE LA PENA CONTINUAR Y SI LES GUSTA CÓMO QUEDA LA HISTORIA, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y PMs.**

**Gracias por leer, hasta pronto.**


	9. Visiones y recuerdos

**Visiones y recuerdos  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Había una zona del mundo donde la noche era eterna, aquel lugar era tan frío que tu sangre se cristalizaría a los pocos segundos de estar expuesto, en esa zona no había habitantes, era muy inhóspito para sobrevivir ahí, pero curiosamente un ser alto y delgado, de traje negro y sonrisa psicópata caminaba por los alrededores creando arena negra que se cristalizaba haciéndolo más resistente, con esa arena estaba creando hombres de pesadillas, hombres de cristal negro, sin rostro ni expresión, aterradores guerreros de las sombras que obedecían a su único amo y señor Pitch Black, este amo de las sombras veía a su alrededor cientos de guerreros formándose y entrenando con armas del mismo material que sus cuerpos, Pitch alegre avanzó hasta una enorme casa-fábrica desgastada, desapareciendo de la vista de todos, se podía ver un cartel en el suelo casi enterrado por la nieve.<p>

"Taller de santa"

El taller que se encontraba en el medio del polo norte había sido invadido y corrompido, Pitch ahora vivía ahí trabajando secretamente sus más oscuros proyectos.

* * *

><p>Iván se encontraba despertando se su siesta forzada, cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al observar esos ojos completamente negros como el vació del universo y unas pequeñas estrellas de color rosa estáticas y solitarias en la inmensidad de su alma, tal era la impresión que su sangre se enfriaba de manera alarmante pero ver esas diminutas gemas en el medio de sus ojos alegraban su triste alma en pena, ambos se quedaron estáticos observándose, los ojos marrones de Iván se volvieron grises revelando su verdadera identidad, ella podía revelar quien era uno en verdad y lo hizo con el joven, siguió mirándolo y éste no podía ni siquiera pestañear, su pelo de castaño oscuro pasó a gris oscuro y luego a un gris más claro, el joven sudaba por la impresión de sus poderes, hasta que su hermana gritó evitando la ruptura de su alma.<p>

-¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?- gritó Jackeline empuñando su guadaña de hielo y señalándola con el arma al ver a la chica de pelo negro tan cerca de su amor platónico.

Misery se alejó del joven y se acercó lenta y peligrosamente hacia Jackeline, Misery era más alta y más desarrolla que su posible contrincante, Jackeline apretaba los dientes ante esa idea, ambas están listas para pelear porque Misery había formado su enorme alabarda y afilaba la hoja contra el suelo mientras avanzaba hasta que alguien interrumpió.

-Deténganse ahora mismo- dijo cansadamente Iván, sus ojos y su pelo volvieron a la normalidad pero aún se encontraba débil -no se atrevan a pelear en la casa, ni afuera ni en ningún otro lugar- dijo respirando pesadamente -DE ACUERDO- dijo Iván mirando fríamente a su hermana y a Misery, una mirada que que te hacía entender que hablaba muy enserio.

Ambas dijeron al unísono -de acuerdo- desvanecieron sus armas y se retiraron.

* * *

><p>Amber se encontraba tendida sobre el césped que aún no se había chamuscado, durmiendo debajo de una sombrilla ignorando todo a su alrededor, pero un zumbido a su alrededor la despertó, sus ojos estaban rojos del sueño interrumpido y se levantó creando un arco de fuego a buscar aquel insecto que la estaba fastidiando, con mirada fría y calculadora apuntaba a todos lados sin señal de la criatura.<p>

La pequeña hada estaba detrás del único árbol del valle, estaba jadeando ligeramente por el cansancio, ella creía que la joven que estaba afuera era su "hermana" pero se sorprendió al ver la piel roja como la sangre de aquella niña que ahora la estaba cazando, mientras suspiraba recuperando el aire una flecha impactó justo arriba de la cabeza de la hada, atravesando la madera hasta quedar atascada al casi salir por el otro extremo, la pequeña hada aterrada buscaba dónde escapar, pero era inútil, escuchó con miedo unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, no había salida así que confió en sus alas para escapar, salió disparada lo más rápido que pudo mientras Amber encendía su cabello con ira, no le gustaba para nada que alguien la despierte, apuntó al hada con precisión mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad hasta que un montículo de hielo se formó sobre su arma, miró al costado y vio que era Jackeline que la miraba con un gesto de desaprobación, la demonio bajó el arma y suspiró, su cabello se apagó y mostró una mirada arrepentida.

Amber intentaba controlar su temperamento porque le había pedido su "hermana" cuando llegaron a la nueva casa.

_-Sabes Amber, estoy contenta de que estés aquí conmigo- dijo Jackeline sentada en el fresco césped mirando al cielo -siempre he querido tener una hermana-._

_Amber no hablaba pero entendía todo lo que le había dicho, ella miró a la joven y le sonrió, ambas se dieron un rápido abrazo por la incompatibilidad de sus cuerpos pero aún así se querían, ambas miraban la nada hasta que Jackeline habló._

_-Aunque siempre quise saber de dónde habías venido- dijo con algo de duda -se que caíste del cielo y eso pero aún no se tu origen-._

_Amber miró triste el suelo, le hacían recordar a su familia y la guerra, no sabía como comunicarle como que no quería hablar del tema pero Jackeline si lo había entendido._

_-Oh, lo siento- dijo Jackeline con voz suave -no era mi intención- dijo hasta que sintió la mano de la demonio en su hombro mostrando una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos pero luego la retiró por el frío que no toleraba._

_-Ahora que me acuerdo, tú no sabes controlar tú ira ¿no?- dijo Jackeline con una sonrisa viendo como Amber negaba con la cabeza inocentemente -ya veo-._

_Escenas se mostraban de varias ocasiones en las que Amber quemaba algunas cosas cuando se irritaba como la vez cuando ella estaba durmiendo en el sofá cuando un resorte le golpeó en la espalda, molesta consumió el mueble y casi toda la casa hasta que Jackeline apagó el incendio con sus poderes o aquella vez cuando se golpeó la cabeza con la puerta y la consumió por venganza o ese día cuando aprendía a freír un simple huevo y al ver que no obtenía resultado usó sus poderes para freírlo quemando la comida y derritiendo la sartén, al final era que la hornilla estaba apagada._

_Ambas rieron al recordar esos momentos cuando vivían en el apartamento y se acostaron para ver el cielo._

_-Amber, prométeme que controlarás tu temperamento- su voz era maternal -porque lastimarás a alguien algún día, ¿está bien?- preguntó mirando a la niña demonio quien afirmó con la cabeza divertida._

Jackeline vio el árbol perforado por la flecha pero nadie más alrededor, suspiró calmada y llevó a Amber adentro para hacer los deberes pendientes.

* * *

><p>Iván se encontraba sentado en un sofá, respiraba pesadamente mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, sentía que casi le habían robado el alma literalmente, recordó lo que vio a través de sus ojos, vio reflejado sus miedos, sus más aterradoras pesadillas siendo desbloqueadas por unos ojos negros como el vacío, pero también vio los miedos de aquella joven mujer, miedos y demonios que se enterraban en su alma, arraigados como musgo negro a su puro ser porque también vio su alma, era un aura blanca y brillante que significaba que había sufrido mucho a lo largo de los años, el joven se sintió mal al descubrir esa verdad, mientras organizaba sus ideas Misery se encontraba recostada en su cama boca arriba, pensando en lo que había visto, sus manos posadas en su cabeza le daban más comodidad mientras sus cabellos negros como la noche se movían a voluntad, estaba sorprendida al conocer a alguien que tenía tantas pesadillas como ella, dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos para descansar un momento hasta que involuntariamente se retorció haciendo sonar algunos de sus huesos y después calmarse, ella estaba hablando con su padre.<p>

-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- dijo aquel hombre sonriendo mostrando sus dientes mientras se encontraban en un terreno árido y gris.

-Tú dímelo, cómo crees que estoy sabiendo que casi fui asesinada por mi padre- dijo Misery sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Jejeje, no seas rencorosa pequeña; además, tú empezaste- dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

-Y por qué me llamaste- dijo Misery evadiendo el tema.

-Ahhh, quiero mostrarte algo- dijo su padre para cambiar el escenario en un instante, enviándola a la guarida de su padre, el polo norte, mostrando sus tropas que parecían legiones -ADMIRA EL PODERÍO DE TÚ PADRE- gritó haciendo que las tropas alzaran sus armas y ovacionaran a su líder.

Misery estaba sorprendida, eran muchos hombres y sentía que el material del que estaban hechos no era cien por ciento arena de pesadilla, pero luego su curiosidad aumento al querer saber para qué fines usaría a esas marionetas.

-Los usaré para acabar con la vida de todos- dijo tranquilamente Pitch adivinando la interrogante de su hija.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, no creía que su padre haría un ataque de tal magnitud y si de verdad afectaría a todos, no quiso pensar en ello y se despidió de su padre para poder despertar.

-Nos veremos pronto pequeña- dijo Pitch agitando la mano despidiéndose.

-Espero que nunca- dijo sin expresión su hija.

Misery despertó de su pesadilla con un dolor de cabeza, luego se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando, sabía que si no hacía algo muchos morirán e inevitablemente su nueva familia, en su mente se formaron imágenes de Jackeline siendo atravesada por una espada, Amber empalada en el humeante suelo e Iván siendo asesinado por su padre, ella se agarró fuerte la cabeza desesperada al ver tanta sangre y carne expuesta, otra pesadilla más para su colección, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a buscar a Iván, tenía que contarle lo que había visto, pero se detuvo en seco al no saber cómo decirle lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

><p>La hada se encontraba recostada en el tejado de la casa, estaba cansada , muy cansada y con el corazón zumbando en su interior al punto de explotar, pasaron los minutos y su corazón empezó a latir más lento, el fresco viento y el cálido sol eran perfectos para una merecida siesta, aún tenía miedo si volvía a encontrar a la demonio pero estaba lo suficientemente cansada para preocuparse en ese momento.<p>

La noche se hizo presente mostrando al astro de la nuche iluminando la tierra y el cielo, las estrellas titilaban vigilando a las personas como fieles centinelas, el frío viento de la noche hizo que la hada empezara a tiritas y se abrazara a sí misma intentando calentarse en vano, Jackeline que se encontraba debajo de ella durmiendo en su habitación no pudo evitar oír ligeros quejidos que provenían del techo, intentó ignorarlo posicionándose de costado cubriéndose totalmente con los cobertores del tema "Rise of the guardians" impreso en él, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente al oír unos estornudos provenientes del techo confirmando que alguien estaba ahí y probablemente tenía frío, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana, solo tenía puesto una camiseta semi-transparente blanca y unos shorts muy cortos color marrón, salió por la ventana dirigiéndose al techo para saber quién era esa extraña criatura y al llegar se sorprendió al ver la espalda de la criatura que parecía humana, dicha espalda brillaba con un color verde tornasol por el reflejo de la luz de luna sobre sus plumas, Jackeline extrañada y sorprendida se acercó a dicha criatura de aspecto femenino que parecía ser el de su madre y se arrodilló para tocarla ligeramente y llevarse un buen susto al sentir las alas de aquella criatura sobre su rostro y un grito de miedo por parte de esta.

-Por favor, no me hagas daño, solo quería ver a mi hermana- dijo la hada cerrando fuerte sus ojos esperando su muerte hasta que un silencio incomodo la hizo abrir sus ojos delicadamente viendo a una joven de cabellos blancos, ojos de diferente tono y un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Jackeline acercándose aún más a la hada quien se quedó estática tal vez por el shock.

-S-si- contestó la hada tiritando por el frío, no suficiente energía para calentarse, todo lo había gastado viajando y escapando de la demonio, estornudó haciendo un ruido gracioso haciendo reír ligeramente a la joven de cabello blanco.

-Ven, porqué no vienes a la casa, es mucho más agradable dentro, además debes tener hambre- su voz era maternal y por un segundo la hada creyó que era su madre Toothiana.

La hada acertó con una sonrisa y ambas se dirigieron a la cocina, en su mente la hada repetía una y otra vez "es ella" y "es mi hermana" mientras que Jackeline se preguntaba mentalmente "quien era ella y porqué se parece a mi madre", ambas se encontraban en el comedor, Jackeline tomaba una sopa de pollo y la hada tenía un gran vaso de jugo de frutas (su metabolismo era similar al de los colibríes) ambas estaban en completo silencio y nadie sabía como iniciar la conversación hasta que Jackeline preguntó curiosa.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?- inició Jackeline sorprendiendo ligeramente a la hada quien casi escupe el azucarado líquido.

-A-antes me llamaban Baby Tooth- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada por cómo la llamaban -es que antes era de un mínimo tamaño como un colibrí- sonrió nerviosa -y el tuyo- intentando calmarse.

-Mi nombre es Jackeline Frost- respondió orgullosa poniéndose la mano al pecho -pero puedes decirme Jacky- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro hasta que una pregunta se formó en su mente -y dime, ¿dónde están tus padres y cómo llegaste aquí?-.

-Yo, no tengo padres- dijo suspirando y mirando al suelo incomodando a Jacky por la delicada pregunta -pero tengo una hermana- dijo mostrando una sonrisa que sorprendió a la joven de cabellos blancos -es por eso que estoy aquí-.

-A-ah si- dijo algo confundida la joven mientras terminaba de tomar su sopa.

-Si, y creo que eres tú- dijo la hada terminando su dulce aperitivo y mostrándole una enorme sonrisa para después volar hacia ella derribándola mientras la abrazaba fuertemente -ERES TÚ, ERES TÚ, NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ESTOY AL SABER QUE TODAVÍA TENGO UNA FAMILIA-.

Iván se dirigía a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, a paso lento y bostezando dirigió su mirada al comedor y observar a Jackeline en el suelo debajo de una hada de los dientes en una posición algo provocativa ambas lo miraron y él a ellas pero el joven las ignoró totalmente y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar su vaso de agua, de la nada de su nariz salió una ligera línea carmesí y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y al final se atragantó con el líquido transparente, con unos cuantos golpes a su pecho se tranquilizó y se dirigió al comedor para verlas nuevamente de pie con un gesto de confusión.

Después de una conversación para conocer mejor a la hada se decidió que viviría también en la casa, puesto que era supuestamente la hermana de Jackeline y ambas dormirían en el mismo cuarto porque dicha joven lo imploró, decidido todo eso tendrían que esperar hasta mañana para que conozcan a las demás integrantes de esta curiosa familia, dicho esto todos se fueron a dormir y la hada no pudo evitar ser arrastrada por su hermana hasta su cuarto, Iván solo sonrió y se dispuso a ir también a su cuarto limpiándose la sangre de la nariz y recordando esa imagen que su mente nunca olvidaría, esta noche Iván no dormirá muy bien porque al fin y al cabo era hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a tofos, he publicado recién el capítulo completo, lo siento de verdad por demorar tanto.<strong>

**AHORA, IMPORTANTES CUESTIONES QUE DEBO ACLARAR.**

**En primer lugar lamento que no hayan muchos diálogos entre los personajes o más interacción, el porqué es que esta historia había estado mutando con los capítulos, les explicaré mejor: al principio era un one-shot sobre Jack, Tooth y su hija, despues quería que fuese una historia de los tres, pero me parecía algo aburrido un día a día en el cielo, la idea del gender bender cruzó por mi cabeza transformando a Jack en Jackeline pero quería conservar la hija de ambos, despues pensé en un harem por eso la cantidad de personajes femeninos y un hombre (Iván) he intentado amoldar la historia conforme el cambio, despues dije que meter contrarios y algo de humor pero eso no me sale, lo siento, recientemente eliminé a los padres de Jackeline porque de verdad no encontraba historia para ellos y sobre la guerra celestial me salió forzado (lo admito) luego pensé como un ángeles de Charlie contra un poderoso enemigo y ahora está así con sus armas únicas y todo eso, por eso faltaba acción porque la historia estaba evolucionando a una velocidad que ni me daba cuenta.**

**QUIERO A TRAVÉS DE ESTO ME ENVÍEN SUS COMENTARIOS DE CÓMO VA LA HISTORIA Y SI LES GUSTA PORQUE VIENDO MENTALMENTE LO QUE FALTA TODAVÍA HAY MUCHO TRECHO POR RECORRER.**

**paloma-frost: como prometí capitulo nuevo, no pude completarlo por motivos curriculares, lo siento, gracias por tu constante apoyo, lo aprecio.**

**Merito: sii volvió, era una sorpresa para ustedes que estaba guardando desde que comenzó el cap 2 y Misery se dejará amar si no la fuerzas xD.**

**AnomyWolf: lamento no cumplir tus expectativas, pero he explicado el porque no están y no te preocupes en este o el siguiente comenzara la acción acción porque las chicas entrenarán y todo eso (spoilers)**

**Ahhh, casi lo olvidaba, pasen por mi perfil, la he actualizado con varias ideas de proyectos futuros y una pequeña mini-historia propia llamada "MI VIDA, MI MUNDO Y UNIVERSO" espero que les guste espero sus PMs.**


	10. Conociéndonos mejor

**Conociéndonos mejor**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana soleada y todos en la casa despertaban, unos mejor que otros como Misery que no pudo dormir toda la noche por las recurrentes pesadillas de un futuro cercano o Iván quien no pudo dormir bien recordando esa escena que taladraba su mente a cada rato, él no tenía esas costumbres de la gente promedio porque él vivía de una manera más reservada y esa escena era de las pocas que había visto en su vida, es por eso que se encontraba así, Amber despertaba y se dirigía al baño para humedecerse su rostro puesto que para ella el agua era veneno hasta que se encontró con una hada que se había levantado igualmente temprano para explorar los alrededores e inevitablemente cruzaron miradas llenas temor, confusión, algo de ira y si ninguna de las dos hacía algo se convertirían en piedra al verse fijamente a los ojos por varios minutos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA A TODOS QUE TAL, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE NO HE TENIDO EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA DEDICARME A ESCRIBIR, LOS EXÁMENES PARCIALES SE ESTÁN ACERCANDO JUNTO CON MÚLTIPLES DEBERES, DE VERDAD QUISIERA ESCRIBIR MÁS PORQUE ES LO QUE ME GUSTA PERO NO ES POSIBLE.<strong>

**Ademas estoy sufriendo un bloqueo brutal sobre esta historia y las oleadas de calor en Lima me impedían concentrarme tanto en el día como en la noche, obviamente no voy a abandonar esta historia porque he avanzado lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir y por eso no se preocupen.**

**Ahora necesito de su ayuda con sus comentarios por como esta yendo la historia y que quieren que siga, ideas, sugerencias de cualquier tipo para poder quitarme este bloqueo que tanto me abruma, igualmente necesito ayuda con el nombre de la hada porque "Baby Tooth" no me gusta para una hada de tamaño un poco menor como el de Toothiana, también necesito de su paciencia porque de verdad no tengo tiempo para escribir estos capítulos que requieren de buen tiempo, concentración e inspiración, es decir y aunque muchas personas no lo quieran:**

**ME VEO EN LA OBLIGACIÓN DE SUSPENDER INDEFINIDAMENTE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**¿Por qué?, es porque de verdad necesito concentrarme en mis deberes universitarios y esto me consume de verdad y aunque lo disfrute no puedo darme el lujo de dejar mi vida estudiantil a un lado, espero su comprensión y paciencia.**

**NO VA A SER POR MUCHO TIEMPO Y HASTA ENTONCES ESPERO AÚN CONTAR CON SU VALIOSO APOYO, PORQUE DE VERDAD ME DUELE TENER QUE DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA QUE LES GUSTA Y A MÍ TAMBIÉN :'( **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y HASTA PRONTO QUE ESTA HISTORIA AÚN NO TERMINA, GRACIAS POR ESCUCHAR.**

**Les habla GriMReaD3R y les deseó éxitos en sus vidas.**


	11. HOLA A TODOS

HOLA A TODOS

* * *

><p>Bueno, es difícil por donde comenzar, la verdad lo que temía se hizo realidad, VOY A CANCELAR ESTA HISTORIA. El motivo es algo complejo y lo enumeraré para que puedan comprender.<p>

1. Esto comenzó como un one-shot y la idea era que se quedara así, en realidad no había planeado una historia más larga que dos capítulos pero el compromiso fue mayor y por eso pude continuar.

2. Las ideas básicas de la historia fueron transformando a tal punto que me fue difícil seguir una historia concisa y ordenada, es decir, primero iba ser sobre Jack y Tooh, luego pasó a ser la familia de ambos, después sería la hija de ambos como un gender-bender de Jack y por último un harem para Iván. Con esto a lo largo de los capítulo me dejó ahorcado con respecto a la verdadera trama.

3. Tiempo y espacio, los capítulos eran muy largos comparados con mis otros trabajos y eso me abrumaba porque a veces no sabía que escribir y entre tiempos libres uno no consigue lo necesario para continuar la historia, junto con la universidad y problemas familiares sobre un posible divorcio de mis padres explotó mi moral y mi inspiración, fue difícil pero hice lo que pude.

* * *

><p>Hablo (Escribo) como si mi historia fuera un hit para hacer esto pero bueno, le tomo la seriedad que merece como todos mis demás trabajos. Quiero disculpare con todos por este doloroso mensaje, de verdad quería continuar pero se me hace difícil, tendría que borrar y reescribir todo pero no sería nada productivo, mas bien estoy pensando compensarlos.<p>

* * *

><p>Para julio tengo un proyecto pendiente que se llamará:<p>

**FOREVER (Rise of the guardians)**

Summary:

_Jack y Tooth como pareja en un universo sci-fi (futurista), ambos como jóvenes amantes que tienen que sobrevivir de una crisis económica, política y militar, con el mundo al borde de la destrucción, cada día es una prueba y las pesadillas aumentan, ambos seguirán amándose a pesar de todo, no importa la sangre derramada solo por un momento para estar a tu lado._

Con esto pienso atraerlos nuevamente si se podría decir así, espero su paciencia y comprensión y nuevamente me disculpo con ustedes lectores.

**Meriro: Gracias por tu comprensión espero que leas este mensaje y me puedas dar tú opinión.**

* * *

><p>PD1: Les invito a que lean y comenten en mis otras historias, tal vez les guste a un modo para que puedan esperar hasta la publicación de la historia.<p>

PD2: Tengo cuenta en Wattpad y publicado una pequeña historia llamada "Conversando con Aether" para los interesados y me pueden encontrar con el mismo nombre de fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>NUEVAMENTE LES AGRADEZCO POR TODO Y CON SUERTE AÚN ME PUEDAN LEER EN JULIO CUANDO PUBLIQUE EL NUEVO FIC, GRACIAS Y HASTA PRONTO.<strong>


End file.
